Éternels rivaux
by Heiiwa
Summary: Cette fiction est une grosse blague, qui avec un peu de chance vous fera rire. Venez tester ? SasuNaru, UA.
1. Chapter 1

**B**onjour à tous !  
>Comme c'est ma première publication ici, je me sens obligée d'écrire quelques lignes avant de vous laisser lire la suite. (Cela dit, vous pouvez toujours sauter ce paragraphe !)<br>En tout cas si vous êtes là je vous remercie, vraiment. Bon alors, à la base j'ai écrit les premiers chapitres comme ça, sans même m'imaginer en faire forcément une fic. D'ailleurs les premiers chapitres commencent à dater un peu, et laissent peut-être à désirer, notamment par leur longueur. Enfin, plus la fic avancera plus les chapitres seront longs. J'espère malgré tout qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences ou de passages mal écrits, et que vous passerez un agréable moment à la lire. Je suis navrée si vous trouvez la vulgarité parfois peut-être trop présente, ou si les POV qui changent tout le temps vous dérangent. Sinon, je précise que je n'ai absolument rien contre Sakura, Hinata ou même Karin. Je les aime autant qu'Ino en vrai, surtout notre jolie fleur de cerisier ! Même Sai, je l'aime. Désolée aussi peut-être pour mon humour parfois douteux, ainsi que les références du même genre que j'ai inséré tout au long des chapitres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et je vous demande un avis, même court, à la fin s'il vous plaît :D)

**Chapitre 1**

Konoha, un vendredi après les cours. 17h34.

« -Mais puisque je te dis que non bordel !  
>-Bah moi je te dis que si.<br>-Mais NON !  
>-C'est prouvé. Tu ne peux pas contredire 'L'amour entre rivaux'.<br>-Mais où tu vas pêcher tes livres sérieux ?  
>-Ino je t'avais prévenue, Sai est un cas inquiétant.<br>-Et puis c'est quoi ce visage indifférent tout le temps alors qu'on est en train de s'engueuler ?  
>-Oh, je devrais froncer les sourcils pour sembler fâché ? »<p>

[…]

« -Mais d'où tu sors ce mec, Kiba ?  
>-Il me faisait de la peine à être toujours tout seul..<br>-Mais t'aurais dû le laisser tout seul ! »

Tout en s'entraînant à froncer les sourcils, Sai reprit part à la conversation :

« -Ça va comme ça ?  
>-Ouais enfin, évite de sourire en même temps, parce-que ça te fais plus ressembler à un psychopathe qu'autre chose.<br>-Ah, oui, d'accord. »

[…]

« -Enfin bref, toujours est-il que tu as tort, Sai.  
>-Pas du tout. Lis mon liv-<br>-Mais tu me saoûles avec tes livres, apprends à analyser les situations aussi ! Ils ont toujours été rivaux comment veux-tu qu'ils finissent ensembles ?  
>-Justement. Leur rivalité a créé un lien. À force de concurrence, Sasuke est devenu l'être le plus important dans le cœur de Naruto et inversement. Ce n'est plus simplement vouloir battre l'autre mais vouloir gagner son estime. J'en suis sûr et certain, ils ne pourront pas se cacher leur amour éternellement. Ils seront obligés de se l'avouer ne serait-ce qu'à eux-mêmes, si ce n'est pas déjà chose faîte. »<p>

« -Votre expression faciale me pousse à croire que vous êtes, hm.. quel était le terme employé par Kiba.. Ah oui, 'sur le cul' ?

-.. »

Les deux adolescents restaient effectivement abasourdis du flot de paroles que venait de débiter Sai.

« -T'as dit un truc vachement intelligent là en fait..  
>-.. Mais tu m'prends pour qui à la fin ? J'suis un Uchiwa, et un Uchiwa ça a pas le cerveau d'une moule ok blondinette ? »<p>

Sous le choc, Ino s'interrogeait sérieusement quant à l'identité de ce garçon tandis que Kiba le faisait passer de la catégorie 'gros plouc' à 'gros psychopathe'.

Quand, tout sourire, Sai reprit :

« -Alors alors, j'ai été convaincant ? J'ai froncé les sourcils sans sourire !  
>-Euh ouais, t'as crié aussi..<br>-Ah ca, je me suis contenté d'imiter Sasuke.  
>-Fiouu ! Putain j'ai eu peur, pendant un instant j'ai cru que t'étais vraiment un Uchiwa haha ! J'ai failli étouffer !<br>-Oui, je suis le cousin de Sasuke. »

[…]

De nouveau, la blonde manqua de s'étrangler.

« -Quoi ?  
>-Ah, c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles ! » déclara Kiba.<p>

« -Ah, tu trouves ?  
>-M-mais c'est n'imp-porte qu-quoi ! Il a p-pas du t-t-tout la c-classe ce m-mec ! »<p>

La jeune fille essayait, tant bien que mal, de respirer.

« -Bon par contre, entre nous Sai, ta sortie de 'blondinette' tout à l'heure, c'était mauvais.  
>-Ah, mince. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ?<br>-Euh, laisse-moi réfléchir.. »

Toute rouge, Ino tentait de rappeler aux garçons qu'elle existait :

« -Heeee, je suis l-là m-moi !  
>-Mh.. Poufiasse ?<br>-Mais c'est méchant !  
>-Ben, c'est le but.. »<p>

« -Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans tes pensées Kiba, mais ton amie risque de s'étouff-  
>-Grosse vache !<br>-Pardon ?  
>-Grosse vache, t'aurais dû dire ça.<br>- 'Grosse vache'.. 'tais-toi, grosse vache !'.. oui oui.. merci !  
>-Mais de rien Sai ! Au fait, elle fout quoi Ino ?<br>-Grosse vache ! Grosse vache puante ! »

Trop préoccupé par son entraînement, le brun ne put lui répondre.

« -Elle est en t-t-rain de c-crever, c-connard ! » toussa la blonde.

« -Oh ma chérie, pardonne-moi !  
>-Mais sauve-moi imbécile !<br>-Oui ! »

Il commença alors à la frapper, tandis que la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu vie.

Mais Kiba, lui, la frappait juste de plus en plus fort.

« -Mais arrête Kiba ça fait longtemps que je suis plus en train de m'étouffer !  
>-Oh ! Excuse-moi, je suis indigne !<br>-Oh tais-toi, tu m'énerves.. Sai, j'ai pas fini avec toi !  
>-Qu'est-ce que t'as, grosse vache puante ?<br>-Mh.. Après tout, ça ne devrait plus me surprendre hein..  
>-Oui, je suis très fier de mes progrès.<br>-'Progrès', hein.. Bref ! J'ai un dernier point. Sasuke et Naruto sont tous deux de purs hétéros.  
>-Peut-on vraiment en être sûr à 16 ans ? Ma mère a quitté mon père pour partir avec une fille, tu sais..<br>-Oh..  
>-Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, deux filles excuse-moi..<br>-Ah.. Euh, à partir de là, je peux plus vraiment te contredire en fait.  
>-Tu as tout à fait raison sur ce point, Ino.<br>-Hm. Enfin bon, on verra bien hein ! Qui saît ce que l'avenir nous réserve après tout.. »

17h46.

Dans une salle non-loin de là, était réuni un groupe de filles (si on peut encore les nommer ainsi) plutôt.. enflammées. Enfin, en réalité, il y avait deux groupes. Et qui n'auraient voulu être confondus pour rien au monde. Ces filles se ressemblaient pourtant énormément, au fond.. Elles étaient toutes excitées et stressées pour une raison apparemment importante à leurs yeux, même si cette dernière échappait vraiment à d'autres.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sai et une fois réconciliés, Kiba et Ino se mirent à marcher tranquillement main dans la main, en direction du cinéma de la ville.

« -N'empêche, t'imagines.. »

Kiba inclina la tête en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

« -Quoi ?  
>-Les deux figures charismatiques du lycée, les rêves de toutes les élèves, les éternels rivaux..<br>-Ouais ?  
>-..qui finissent ensembles..<br>-Et bah ?  
>-Ce serait un sacré retournement de situation, après toutes ces années.. Déjà au collège, c'était la même chose. Toujours ensembles, à chercher qui sera le plus fort. Haha, ça en ferait rager plus d'une ! Je pense que ça choquerait tellement que Sakura et Karin finiraient traumatisées à vie ! » rit la blonde. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, fit naître un sourire sur le visage de son petit ami.<p>

« -Tu sais, au fond.. » hésita le brun.

« -Hm ?  
>-Je pense.. Je pense qu'ils iraient bien ensembles. Même s'il est fou, peut-être que Sai a raison après tout.<br>-Il est complètement pété tu veux dire ! Enfin ouais.. Je sais pas trop.. En tout cas ce serait vraiment amusant. »

Kiba lui sourit tendrement, et la jeune fille attrapa le bras du brun pour pouvoir se serrer contre lui.

17h59.

La tension était à son comble.

Les jeunes filles ne tenaient plus en place, ce qui commença à agacer une certaine rousse, l'une des deux organisatrices de ce 'rituel' qui avait lieu tous les derniers vendredis du mois.

« -Tayuya, Tenten ! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît ! Je veux le calme durant ces trentes dernières secondes !

«-Excusez-nous, Karin-Sama ! » s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux jeunes filles.

De l'autre côté de la pièce et face à un autre ordinateur, l'ambiance semblait plus détendue et le groupe chantonnait à l'unisson le décompte des dernières secondes.

« -Tss.. »

La dénommée Karin était tendue et observait la deuxième organisatrice d'un œil mauvais. Et pour cause, cela faisait trois mois consécutifs que son groupe, ou plutôt devrais-je dire club, remportait le prix du plus grand nombre d'adhérents.

« Une 4ème victoire de suite serait impardonnable » pensa la rousse.

Alors, qui aura le plus grand nombre de membres ce moi-ci ?

« -Sakura-sama ! Plus que 10 secondes ! » s'excita une blonde coiffée de quatre couettes.

Le fan-club créé par Karin, ou celui créé par Sakura ?

« -Naruto-sama ! Vous allez encore remporter la victoire à coup sûr ! » s'excalama passionnément la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« -Sasuke-sama, dieu! Ce sera vous le gagnant ! » promit Karin, la voix empreinte d'une pointe de haine.

« -Sakura-sama ! Il est 18h00 ! »

Stress général, suspens total, blanc dans la salle.

« -..Non ! Je ne veux pas le croire ! »

_Chapitre 1 : Fin._


	2. Chapter 2

**xQuelqu'une**** :** merci du conseil oui, je n'y avais pas fait attention :) Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review, positive en plus ! ça m'a fait très plaisir et comme tu peux le voir, le chapitre 2 n'est pas là après 3 mois ^-^ et en ce qui concerne Naruto et Sasuke ils apparaîssent dans ce chapitre :3

**Chapitre 2**

« -Hin hin, pourtant va bien falloir le croire, chère SAKURA ! »

La voix hautaine de Karin admirée par ses sbires -enfin, adhérentes du fan-club de Sasuke Uchiwa- énervait au plus haut point la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« -Oh c'est bon arrête de te la péter, Naruto-sama a gagné trois fois de suite et là ils sont ex-aequo. Ça me fait chier certes mais c'est pas comme si ton porc-épic avait gagné.  
>-Quoi ? Tu t'prends pour qui Peggy la cochonne ? D'où tu insultes Sasuke-sama ? Tu le crois mieux ton remix de Sangoku en mode super sayen raté ?<br>-Pardon ? Espèce de pétasse ! Naruto-sama écrase de loin ta petite limace !  
>-Pétasse toi-même ! Tu t'es vue avec ta paille rose sur la tête ? Et l'autre il se croit malin dans son pyjama orange !<br>-Ouais enfin ta gueule, parce-que t'es rousse quand même. [...] »

Leur dispute puérile continua ainsi pendant un certain temps, comme à chaque fois en somme..

Le lundi suivant, 08h13.

P.O.V. Ino

Je marchais dans la cour avec Sai -qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?- essayant de me frayer un chemin à travers la foule regroupée juste devant le bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qui les excitait tous comme ça ? Je pouvais entendre des mots de quelques conversations comme 'gros clash', 'trop cool', 'mdr', 'lol', ouais bon autant s'arrêter ic- HEY MAIS ON VIENT DE M'ÉCLATER LE PIED ! QUI EST LE CREVARD QUI A ASSASSINÉ MES ORTEILS ?

« -Hey face de trou, regardes où tu marches !  
>-Quoi ? C'est à moi que tu parles ?<br>-Ouais ! C'est à t.. »

He-hein ? C'est à.. lui que je viens de dire ça ? […] Et beh j'me suis pas trompée, il a vraiment une face de trou ! Il s'est pris quoi dans la tronche pour en arrièver à ce résultat-là ? Un pétard ? Un taureau ? Un éléphant ? Un train ? Un mammouth ? .. Une météorité ? Enfin, pendant que je me posais de sérieuses questions quant à savoir comment il pouvait avoir une tête pareille, ce mutan s'était dangereusement rapproché.

« -Je vais t'apprendre à m'insulter comme ça, Barbie ! »

Barbie ? J'prends ça comme un compliment. Hee, mais.. il va me frapper ce gros tas ! Non, pas mon si joli visage !

Fin P.O.V. Ino

Le poing de la brute percuta violemment le ventre de la jeune fille qui se retrouva au centre de la foule, autrement dit à l'endroit sur lequel tous les regards étaient braqués.

P.O.V. Ino

Oh l'enfoiré, il a pas fait semblant ! Enfin, grâce -ou à cause, ça dépend du point de vue- à ce boloss je sais pourquoi il y a un attroupement devant l'entrée. Et si j'avais su je serais pas venue. D'ailleursil est où l'autre couillon qui me suivait tout à l'heure ? Ah bah forcément quand on a besoin de lui, il s'éclipse en douce ce petit malin. Bref c'est pas tout, mais là je suis assise sur le cul, immobile, comme une parfaite imbécile.

« -Euh.. Salut ? » tentais-je.

« -Oh ! Ino ! »

Mon ami blond se détourna de la personne avec qui il était en train de parler -si on peut dire ça comme ça- pour m'aider à me relever.

« -Ah.. merci Naru.  
>-Ça va ? » s'excita-t-il.<p>

Ouais un fou furieux vient d'exercer sa force sur mon ventre mais ça va, t'inquiètes.

« -Ça pourrait pas être mieux !  
>-Ah, ça va alors ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en me lâchant comme une vieille chaussette à l'abandon. Mais ironie Naruto, I-R-O-N-I-E ! Quel crétin ce mec ! Je me serais écrasée comme une pauvre crotte si Sai -tiens, il est revenu lui- ne m'avait pas rattrapée ! Mais c'est tellement plus intéressant ce qu'il est retourné faire !<p>

« -Ça va ?'

SAI !

« -Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie. » répondis-je le moins sèchement possible.

C'est-à-dire très sèchement quand même.

08h23, devant l'entrée.

Fin P.O.V. Ino

« -Alors, 'Naru', on va sauver sa blondinette ? » lança un brun à l'égard de Naruto, sur un ton des plus sarcastiques.

Contre toute attente, le blond ne répondit pas de suite et sourit. L'adolescent en face de lui n'ayant pas remarqué son sourire, se mit à sourire à lui-même, fier de sa super vanne.

« -T'es jaloux ? » répondit-il en haussant les sourcils, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke.

Ce dernier, surpris, perdit son rictus et fût étrangement déstabilisé par ses paroles. Il croyait même commencer à rougir, lorsqu'une voix le sauva.

« -Dis donc blondinet, laisse tranquille Sasuke-sama ! Il n'est pas à ta portée ! T'as pas compris ? Sasuke-sama est trop beau pour que tu lui parles ! Arrête de lui tourner autour ! Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville ! Alors maintenant, laisse-le avec les gens de son grade, OK ? »

Fière de son discours, Karin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit l'air de dire fais-mieux-si-tu-peux-mais-j'y-crois-pas-trop.

« -Euh.. T'es qui ? » questionna le blond, sérieusement.

La jeune fille, stupéfaite, ouvrit la bouche sans que rien ne puisse en sortir. Humiliée, elle préféra quitter les lieux.

« -Hey la tafiole, c'était qui cette fille ?  
>-La présidente de mon fan-club, ..- »<p>

Sasuke voulait continuer de parler, pour l'insulter d'abruti comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais fût frappé du même mutisme que Karin quelques secondes auparavant.

Ou alors, peut-être n'avait-il tout simplement pas envie..

« -Ah OK. Bah Sakura est plus jolie. »

La jeune fille, présente parmi la foule, s'évanouït. Il connaissait son prénom ! Il avait dit qu'elle était jolie ! C'était trop d'émotions pour son petit cœur.

« -Hn. »

Naruto arqua un sourcil, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du brun d'avoir l'air ailleurs durant leurs disputes. Il n'eût pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir car la sonnerie retentit les cours commençaient.

08h46. Infirmerie du lycée.

« -Aïe.. mon veeeeeeeentre ! » se réveilla une jeune fille blonde.

« -Il a dit mon prénom, il me trouve jolie ! C'est un rêve ! Naruto-sama ! Il connaît mon prénom ! Il me trouve jolie ! Hiiii ! »

P.O.V. Ino

Qui s'est permis de mettre cette folle dans la même chambre que moi ? C'est censé m'aider à me rétablir ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle continue !

« -Naruto-sama ! Naruto-sama ! Naruto-sama je vous aime ! »

Elle est consciente du fait qu'elle parle dans le vide, là ?

Ah non, elle parle à son pendentif.

« -NARUTO-SAMA ! PERFECT MAN ! MY AMERICAN DREAAAM ! »

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 ans, pur Japonais, con comme un pied.

« -NARUTO-SAMA VOUS ÊTES L'HOMME IDÉAL !  
>-Tu peux pas te taire s'teuplaît ?<br>-L'HOMME DE MA VIIIIIIIIE !  
>-Mais tais-toi !<br>-NARUTO-SAMA !  
>-TA GUEULE ! »<p>

C'est pas trop tôt ! Quelle chieuse cette Sakura ! Si toutes les filles amoureuses de Naruto sont comme ça, il ferait mieux d'être gay.

_Chapitre 2 : Fin._


	3. Chapter 3

**E**n raison de sa longueur, je poste ce chapitre avec le deuxième !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 3**

« -Bon. Tu vas te décider à avancer ou non ?  
>-Mais je peux pas ! Je veux pas faire ça !<br>-Va bien falloir pourtant. Si t'avances pas je viendrais te chercher de toute façon.  
>-Tu ferais pas ça, Kibanounet chéri d'amour que j'aime ?<br>-Faut croire que si, Ino.  
>-Je pense qu'une fois qu'Ino se sera décidée à avancer, tout le monde sera parti et elle aura mouillé sa si belle chevelure pour rien. Ce serait triste.<br>-Oui donc avance MAINTENANT Ino ! »

Récapitulons la situation.

Je suis à la piscine contre mon gré, parce-que le lycée n'a pas trouvé de meilleur sport que la natation à pratiquer aujourd'hui. Je suis en maillot de bain une pièce affreux car j'ai oublié le mien et j'ai dû en acheter un sur place. Kiba est chiant. Je me demande ce que Sai fout là. Et je dois passer sous la douche et mouiller mes beaux cheveux avant d'accéder à la salle des piscines ! C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus étant dans la classe de Naruto et Sasuke, je vais devoir supporter leurs cris d'hystériques, cool.

« -Ohe. INO. »

Je laissai un long soupir de désespoir s'échapper de ma gorge tandis que je m'avançai vers cet objet démoniaque.

« -C'est bon, t'es content ?  
>-Absolument. Allez, viens ! »<p>

Je crois que seule, je ne supporterai pas ma classe. Sérieux quoi. Regardez-, là, j'entre dans la salle et je vois :

-deux mecs qui jouent les bgs séducteurs de Konoha parce-qu'ils sont en calbut yuhu,  
>-toutes les femelles de la classe en train de crier des absurdités à l'égard de Naruto et Sasuke,<br>-le reste désespéré mais surtout jaloux de ces deux énergumènes.

Vive la 1ES2. Et -

« -AAAAAAAAAH ! SA RACE ! QUI A FAIT ÇA ? BORDEL MAIS QUI M'A POUSSÉE DANS L'EAU ? »

Je crois que là ça pourrait pas être pire. Vraiment pas. Alors au point où j'en suis..

Je me relève (du bassin) furieuse, le maquillage coulant et des mèches de cheveux collées à mon visage, et pousse tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée dans l'eau. C'est-à-dire des planches, des ballons, des frites, Sai, des matelas, Kiba, des objets dont je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt, et Naruto. VOICI UNE VENGEANCE ACCOMPLIE. Et je me casse, parce-que ça me saoûle.

« -Ben dis donc elle s'est pas ratée la blondinette. Belle vengeance.  
>-Ta gueule Sai. Ta gueule.<br>-J'y peux rien si tu l'as poussée aussi. C'est inutile et méchant de faire ça, vraiment je ne te comprends pas toujours tu sais. Je n'étais pas à ta place, mais je pense que si cela avait été le cas, j'-  
>-IL SE NOIE ! OH PUTAIN IL SE NOIE !<br>-J'aurais évité de la pousser dans l'eau.  
>-Mais Sai NARUTO SE NOIE !<br>-Ah ?  
>-Merde ! QUELQU'UN ! EHO ! NARUTO UZUMAKI SE NOIE SI ÇA VOUS INTÉRESSE ! Et je nage pas assez bien pour aller l'aider. »<p>

Tandis que Kiba retournait à ses occupations, considérant avoir fait son devoir de citoyen et certainement sa B.A. du jour, quelqu'un s'agita (non non, pas Naruto).

« -Merde ! Naruto ? »

Ce quelqu'un sauta dans le bassin pour sauver Naruto de la noyade, sans réléchir. Il nagea aussi rapidement que possible et attira le blondinet contre lui pour le ramener au bord.  
>Une fois en-dehors de la piscine<p>

« -Naruto ! Tu peux respirer ? »

Il toussa, avant de répondre

« -Oui, oui.. je crois. »

La personne sembla retrouver son calme, et souffla :

« -Je suis rassuré. Et désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu plus tôt..  
>-C'est rien..<br>-Ouais ouais mais j'ai eu peur quand même.  
>-T'inquiètes.. merci, Neji. »<p>

_Chapitre 3 : Fin._


	4. Chapter 4

**darkmoonlady :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et si tu as ri jusque-là alors la suite devrait te plaire ;-)

**Tirose :** comme tu dis ! :) Haha ne t'inquiète pas je ne dévoile jamais la suite de mes histoires x) Tout à fait, tu risques d'être surprise héhé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je compte sur toi dans ce cas !**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4**

« -Quoi ?  
>-Je t'ai dit merci, bouffon.. »<p>

Naruto répondit, encore un peu dans les vappes et les yeux mi-clos.

« -Moi c'est Sasuke, mais je t'en veux pas.  
>-Ah, merde.. »<p>

Soudain, il se releva d'un coup et sembla réaliser :

« -Sasuke ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant ce dernier.

« -Tu trouves vraiment que je ressemble à Neji ?  
>-Mais.. Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »<p>

Le brun haussa les sourcils tout en penchant la tête sur le côté :

« -Ben.. Parce-que t'allais mourir peut-être ? »

Le bond semblait sous le choc. Il fixait toujours l'Uchiwa les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que ce dernier affichait un air plutôt étonné.

« -Uzumaki ? »

Le blond baissa la tête.

« -Merc-.. »

Sasuke se rapprocha pour entendre la voix plutôt faible de son camarade.

« -Mer- ? »

Blanc.

« -Mer- ? »

Soudain, le jeune Uzumaki retrouva se voix et poussa Sasuke :

« -Merde je t'ai rien demandé ! »

Il se releva et se mit à courir en direction des vestiaires.

« -Naruto.. »

Mais il ne courut pas bien longtemps.

« -La piscine, ça glisse. »

Le brun aida donc encore une fois Naruto, mais cette fois-ci àa se remettre debout.

« -T'es tout rouge ! »

Naruto s'énerva ;

« -À la piscine, il fait chaud ! »

Il repartit pour se changer, en faisant attention au sol mouillé.

« Ben j'espère au moins que tu t'es pas fait mal.. » pensa Sasuke. « Pff, mais quel ingrat, partir en me disant qu'il m'a rien demandé. Ben c'est pas comme si je lui avais sauvé la vie, c'est vrai. »

De son côté, le blond semblait perdu.

« -Pourquoi il m'a sauvé ce bouffon ? »

« -Oh et puis où ils sont ces putains de vestiaires ? »

Dans tous les sens du terme.

« -À ta droite.  
>-Ah oui, merci.. »<p>

Le blond réfléchit.

« -..Hinata, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille rougit et acquiesca.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
>-Oh, rien, je sors juste des v-vestiaires des filles qui sont en face ! »<p>

Le blond hocha la tête, puis lui sourit :

« -Bon et ben à bientôt alors, Hina-chan ! »

Il agita la main puis entra dans la salle à sa droite, tandis que la brune tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois changé, Naruto sortit et courut vers le bus qui venait d'arriver. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et repéra sa nouvelle amie, assise seule au fond du bus.

« -Hina-chan ! Je peux ? » s'excalama-t-il en désignant le siège à côté d'elle.

« -Ou-oui, pas de problèmes. »

Naruto s'assit alors tranquillement, sous le regard étonné d'un certain brun.

10h41, dans une salle de cours.

« -Bon, je veux bien entendre que cette sortie à la piscine vous a tous excités et ravis, mais je vous demande un peu de calme s'il vous plaît.  
>-Et si ça nous plaît ? Mdrrr.<br>-Si ça ne te plaît pas et bien tu ne viendras pas à Londres. C'est ce que tu veux ?  
>-HEEEIN ?<br>-Londres ? »

Des exclamations de suprise fusèrent à travers la classe.

« -Vous auriez pu nous en parler !  
>-Si vous m'aviez laissé en placer une, je l'aurais fait. »<p>

[…]

« -Bref, comme vous venez donc de le comprendre, le lycée organise un voyage scolaire en Angleterre et plus précisément à Londres pour les classes de 1è. Ainsi, tous les élèves ayant choisi l'option euro étant dans votre classe, vous êtes prioritaires. Le voyage se déroulant du mercredi 27 décembre au mardi 02 janvier pour pouvoir profiter des décorations de Noël et festivités du nouvel an anglais, vous devez vous inscrire rapidement. »

[…]

« -TROP BIEEEN !  
>-Ouah ça tue !<br>-Putain obligé je viens ! »

Les élèves apparemment encore plus excités qu'avant, ne cessèrent de crier.

« -Ino-Chérie, on y va ? » s'exclama un brun.

« -Quelle question, Kiba. Londres bordel !  
>-Oh oui, on va bien s'amuser. » sourit un autre brun.<p>

« -OUAAIS, ON VA PASSER LE NOUVEL AN À LOOONDRES ! » se mit à crier Naruto.

« -Tu sais même pas si tu pourras y aller.  
>-Ben mes parents ont aucune raison de refuser !<br>-En tout cas je rirai s'ils le font.  
>-Tss, saleté de briseur de rêves d'Uchiwa. »<p>

Tandis que le blond s'éloignait de Sasuke pour mieux exprimer sa joie, une jeune fille à la chevelure rose se mit à réfléchir.

« -Mercredi 27 à mardi 02, ça veut dire qu'on va rater le dernier vendredi du mois de décembre, le 29..  
>-Et ça c'est impensable. » réagit une rousse.<p>

« -Les fans ne peuvent pas célébrer ça sans nous. » lui répondit Sakura.

« -Mais nous ne pouvons pas annuler. C'est tous les derniers vendredis du mois, il n'y a pas d'exceptions.  
>-Il faudrait pouvoir avoir accès à Internet depuis Londres.<br>-Moi, je pense qu'il nous faudrait choisir deux remplaçantes pou ce vendredi. Elle nous appelleront.  
>-Mh, oui.. Mais qui donc ?<br>-Pour ma part, je demanderai à Tenten de s'en charger. Demande donc à Temari.  
>-Très bien, faisons ainsi alors, Karin. »<p>

Elles se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord. Mon dieu, les deux jeunes filles venaient d'avoir une conversation civilisée ! Même moi, simple narratrice, en suis choquée. Enfin, je me reprends la sonnerie retentit. Tous les élèves sortirent alors de cours, pressés d'aller s'inscrire.

_Chapitre 4 : Fin._


	5. Chapter 5

**darkmoonlady : **haha effectivement :) merci pour ta review !**  
><strong>

**Tirose : **oui, en y repensant si j'avais fait 2 prétendants je me dis que ça aurait pu être bien aussi.. tu me fais douter maintenant mdr. Mais bon je ne regrette pas, parce-que comme tu dis ça aurait fait bizarre si ça n'avait pas été Sasuke. :) Rouge de honte ou à cause d'un sentiment ? Hehe, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ça. x)  
>Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je te souhaite également une très bonne année 2012 ! :)<p>

**D**ans ce chapitre je fais référence à _Crows Zero_ avec _Genji _&_ Serizawa_. D'abord ennemis dans CZ I, ils finissent par s'allier dans CZ II.  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 !<p>

**Chapitre 5**

Mardi 10 Octobre, 08h29.

P.O.V. Ino

« -Bon, vous devez être au courant que les inscriptions pour le voyage scolaire sont terminées. C'était court, je sais, mais nous n'avons pas pu laisser plus de temps. Je vais donc vous donner la liste des participants, ainsi que leur(s) camarade(s) de chambre et leur groupe. »

OMG OMG OMG, j'espère que je me suis inscrite à temps. Enfin qu'il restait de la place. Ouais parce-qu'ils ont rien voulu me dire, genre 'c'est la suprise !' ouais trop bien la surprise. 'Peut-être qu'il reste de la place, peut-être pas ! Hihi !' poufiasse. Bref, j'oubliais, on est le 10 octobre aujourd'hui tiens.

« -Absolument tous les élèves de votre classe s'étant inscrits sont dans les partici- haha effectivement :) merci pour ta review !  
>-OUAAAIS !<br>-BG !  
>-LONDRES NOUS VOICIII ! »<p>

Ah, cette 1eES2.. blasée je suis.

« -HUM. Vous permettez que je continue ?  
>-Et si on dit non lol ? »<p>

[…] Il y a vraiment un boulet dans la classe.. même le prof lui répond plus.

« -Bref, je vais désormais vous annoncer les groupes. »

Fin P.O.V. Ino

La blonde fit passer discrètement un mot à Naruto, tandis que le professeur expliquait le fonctionnement des groupes et dans lequel les élèves se trouvaient. Le blond ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir, et ne put se retenir d'exprimer sa joie.

« -OH MERCI INO-CHAN ! »

P.O.V. Ino

Mais le mec, je lui fais passer un mot pour être discrète, et il me répond à L'ORAL. Boloss ! Mais je sais qu'il est trop heureux quand on lui souhaite son anniversaire.

« -Ino ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?  
>-Je me le demande.<br>-Ah, encore un élan de folie de la part de votre ami je suppose ?  
>-Probablement veuillez l'en excusez.<br>-Mais bien sûr. Enfin, passons j'en étais au groupe n°4, constitué de Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Hinata, Hyûga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Tomoharu Karin, Uchiwa Sai, Uchiwa Sasuke, Uchuki Tayuya, Uzumaki Naruto, Yakushi Kin et Yamanaka Ino.  
>-OUAIS CHÉRIE JE SUIS DANS TON GROUPE ! »<p>

Je t'aime Kiba, je t'aime. Mais tu me fais honte parfois.

« -Hm, oui. Bon et pour finir, les maisons d'hébergement. Vous vous êtes inscrits par deux ou trois mais nous avons dû faire quelques modifications.

[…]

« -Bon, donc nous avons Karin avec Sakura.  
>-QUOI ?<br>-Haha, je vous ai fait peur hein ! Non, Karin est en réalité avec Tayuya, ne vous suicidez pas s'il vous plaît, pas maintenant. Et Sakura, avec Kin. Naruto avec Gaara et Lee du groupe 2, Sasuke avec Shikamaru et Suigetsu du groupe 2 également, et Hinata avec Neji. Après..  
>-APRÈS ? » s'écria Kiba.<p>

« -Et bien on ne mélange pas les filles et les garçons, Kiba.  
>-ET HINATA ET NEJI ? C'EST UN MEC PEUT-ÊTRE HINATA ?<br>-Ils sont cousins eux ! Vous, Ino est votre petite amie..  
>-ET ALORS ? QUI VOUS DIT QU'ILS FONT PAS DE L'INCESTE HEIN !<br>-OUAIS, ET VOUS METTEZ DES MECS ENSEMBLES MAIS QUI VOUS DIT QU'ILS SONT PAS GAYS !  
>-KIBA ! Stop, de toute façon vous êtes avec Sai et vous ne pouvez rien y changer.<br>-Chouette, j'étais tout seul ! On va bien s'amuser Kiba, ne t'en fais pas. »

[…]

« -REGARDEZ SES APPROCHES D'HOMOSEXUEL !  
>-Ino, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Et vous devriez être contente je vous aie mis avec Hotaru du groupe 3.<br>-Pourquoi devrais-je être contente ? »

Une chevelure rose m'apparut soudain en tête.

« -OK, c'est très bien.  
>-Bien, j'espère donc ne plus avoir à modifier les groupes.<br>-Quelle idée.  
>-Nous pouvons donc passer à la suite à savoir le cours d'histoire. »<p>

[…]

« -Où sont passées vos manifestations de joie ? »

12h04.

Enfin, l'heure du repas est arrivée ! Enfin ouais, c'est vite dit. Le service de 12h c'est un peu celui où y'a le plus de monde. Le mec qui a fait les emplois du temps est un gros sadique ou quoi ? On mange tous les jours à 12h ! Bref on va devoir faire la queue pendant trois ans quoi. En plus pour manger des trucs pas bons. […] On arrive devant la bouffe (je suis légèrement affamée, veuillez excuser mon langage), et, effectivement ! Effectivement.. ça m'a l'air bien dégueulasse. Une fois mon plateau rempli (façon de parler), je me dirige vers une table vide (ça existe ça ?) accompagnée de Kiba, Sai et Naruto. En plus de Gaara et sa nouvelle copine Deidara, ah pardon c'est un mec excusez-moi, et de Lee.

« -BON APPÉTIT LES AMIIIS ! »

Oui Naruto, on saît, tu as envie qu'on te chante joyeux anniversaire, mais tu peux toujours courir.

« -Ohé c'est bon, je sais que vous chanterez pas, mais vous auriez au moins pu me répondre.  
>-Ouais c'est vrai, on aurait pu. » répondit Gaara, en face de lui.<p>

« -Pff, bande d'ingrats ! »

Ah quel gamin celui-là..

« -Na-Naruto-kun ? »

Le blond se retourna, la bouche pleine (charmant)

« -Hm ?  
>-Jo-joyeux anniversaire ! »<p>

Il avala sa nourriture et répondit alors :

« -Oh Hina-Chan ! Dis, ça te dirait de sortir un soir pour fêter ça ? En ce moment je suis très pris (gros mytho) mais disons le vendredi.. 27, ça te dit ? Un ciné ? »

C'est moi ou il s'est mis à parler plus fort quand il a vu que Sasuke passait derrière ? (il a carrément gueulé ouais).

« -O-oui, pourquoi pas !  
>-Super ! »<p>

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« -Allez, viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, Hina-Chan ! »

18h09, dans un des bus de la ville.

Je m'asseois à côté de Naru, comme tous les soirs. On prend le bus mais on habite juste à côté de lycée. J'ai 5mn de trajet tandis qu'il en a une dizaine. Shikamaru et Sasuke prennent également ce bus. Shika (bon, c'est pas mon pote, mais son prénom est vachement long) descend au même arrêt que moi, et Sasuke au suivant. Bref, j'avais une question à poser à Naruto moi.

« -Alors comme ça, t'es ami avec Hinata toi ?  
>-Ben je me disais qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencer une nouvelle relation !<br>-Tu déconnes ? » m'étonnai-je.

« -Ben.. non ? »

J'éclatai de rire.

« -Toi + Hinata ?  
>-Et bah quoi ? Elle est mignonne Hinata !<br>-Ah ça je dis pas, mais sérieux, tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait le faire ?  
>-Évidemment !<br>-Hahaha ! Vous allez tellement pas ensembles ! Je vais me pisser dessus !  
>-BEN ÇA VA HEIN !<br>-Pour le coup Sai a pas tort, t'irais mieux avec Sasuke ! Haha ! »

Haha quelle bouffon ce mec !

« -..Sai ? »

Haha ! Ha.. merde, je l'ai dit ?  
>Désolée Sai, en plus je crois que Sasuke aussi m'a entendue..<p>

« -Ino, il a dit quoi Sai ?  
>-Sai ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Oh ben tiens, c'est mon arrêt ! On se retrouve demain alors Naru, bonne soirée ! »<p>

Sortie, sortie, sortie !

« -INO ! »

Je suis trop une boss, les portes se referment. Bye bye Naruto !

Fin P.O.V. Ino

P.O.V. Naruto

Sai, il va m'entendre celui-là ! Non mais sérieux pour qui il se prend pour dire des trucs pareils ! Tafiole toi-même ! T'es trop moche de toute façon (aucun rapport) !

« -Naruto. »

Ben et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ?

« -Quoi ?  
>-C'est bon m'agresse pas, on est arrivés et le chauffeur attend que tu sortes. »<p>

Je me retournai et constatai qu'effectivement, on attendait que jue sorte. Ce que je fis donc.

« -Rah mais c'est Sai aussi là ! Je vais lui refaire la face à la Serizawa il va rien comprendre !  
>-Je viendrai avec toi, Serizawa sans Genji c'est pas drôle.<br>-Ouais il va morfler ce petit couillon d'Uchiwa !  
>-Oublie pas que je suis son cousin.<br>-Ah oui c'est vrai, pardon.  
>-Ben t'excuses pas non plus, c'est pas comme si t'étais mon mec. »<p>

[…]

Fou rire. C'est même pas drôle !

« -Ça fait trop bizarre de t'entendre dire 'mon mec' ! Haha, tarlouse !  
>-Boulet je suis hétéro c'est pour ça.<br>-Ouais j'en doute pas, allez, à plus Uchiwa. »

Je commençai à partir..

« -Uzumaki ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

« -Joyeux anniversaire, crétin. »

_Chapitre 5 : Fin._


	6. Chapter 6

**darkmoonlady : **merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite ! :3

**OtakTouch : **hehe merci beaucoup ! Pas de problèmes, j'irai jusqu'à la fin ^-^

**A**h et, bien sûr je n'ai ni inventé _Destination Finale_ ni ..je peux pas le dire ça gâcherait tout !

**Chapitre 6**

Vendredi 27 Octobre, 20h03.

Naruto et Hinata étaient dans le bus à destination du cinéma.

« -Alors Hina-Chan, tu veux aller voir quoi ? » s'excalama le blond.

« -Euh.. c-comme tu veux !  
>-Ben non, décide, fais-toi plaisir !<br>-Ben.. pas Destination Finale en tout cas..  
>-Haha ! Je t'aurais pas emmenée voir ça voyons.<br>-M-merci..  
>-Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresses ?<br>-Je sais pas.. choisis, t-toi !  
>-T'es sûre ?<br>-Ou-oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
>-Bon et ben d'accord. Je ne choisirai pas n'importe quoi rassures-toi ! » rit Naruto.<p>

Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, et s'empressèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

« -J-je peux aller acheter des pop corn pendant que tu choisis, si tu veux !  
>-Oh, bonne idée Hina-Chan !<br>-Tiens, m-mon argent.. » fit la brune en lui tendant un billet.

« -Oh, laisse, je t'invite ! » refusa le jeune homme en souriant.

« -Tu.. es sûr ?  
>-Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura-t-il.<p>

La jeune fille partit alors en direction du bar tandis que son ami achetait deux tickets pour un film. Elle le rejoignit ensuite dans la file d'attente, avant de pénétrer dans une petite salle. Ils trouvèrent trois places libres tout au fond à droite, et décidèrent de s'y installer (la troisième c'est pour leurs vestes). La salle se remplit petit à petit, pour finir bondée. Les lumières s'éteignirent tandis que des bandes-annonces défilaient sur l'écran. Soudain, la brune se souvint :

« -Au fait, Naruto-kun.. qu'est-ce que c'est le fi-  
>-Tu peux virer ta veste s'teuplaît ? »<p>

Hinata, venant d'être coupée dans son élan, se tut et fixa le nouvel arrivant.

« -Yo ? J'te parle ? »

Le blond sembla enfin réagir :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?  
>-Et bien, comme je viens de te battre à plate couture ce mois-ci, je me suis dit que je devrais fêter ça. J'ai alors opté pour le cinéma, et je me retrouve forcé de m'asseoir à tes côtés.<br>-Tu m'as battu à plate couture ?  
>-Oui, à ce que Karin m'a dit.<br>-Ah, elles font toujours ce concours bidon..  
>-Faut croire. Bon tu me laisses m'asseoir ?<br>-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
>-Parce-que sinon je vais te faire chier pendant tout le film, peut-être ? J'ai pas payé ma place dans le vent, Uzumaki.<br>-N-Naruto.. c'est p-pas grave..  
>-Hn. »<p>

Le blond soupira tout en libérant le siège à ses côtés, où Sasuke prit place.

« -Au fait, tu me parlais, Hina-Chan ? » reprit le blond en ignorant son rival.

« -Ah, oui, je te demandais quel film tu avais choisi.  
>-Ah, ça ! »<p>

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un sourire :

« -SAW ! Hehe. C'est beaucoup mieux que Destination Finale ! »

Le brun à sa droite ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la stupidité du blond. Hinata, quant à elle, n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à rire. Le blondinet s'inquiéta en découvrant la pâleur du visage d'Hinata.

« -Hina-Chan ? Ça va ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Naruto s'approcha davantage.

« -Hina-Chan ! T'as mangé un truc avarié ce midi ? »

L'Uchiwa s'essuya les yeux et tenta de calmer son fou rire, en se demandant si Naruto ne le faisait pas exprès.

« -Hina-Chan, tu meurs pas hein ! »

La jeune fille reprit alors ses couleurs en sentant les bras du blond entourer ses épaules.

« -M-merci Naruto-kun, ça v-va aller, c'est rien.. »

Le jeune homme parut alors rassuré et prit la main d'Hinata entre la sienne, pendant que le film démarrait.

22h07.

Hinata était terrifiée. Elle avait fermé les yeux et pensé à des poneys qui couraient sur une plage durant tout le film, mais elle était pourtant horrifiée. Les poneys qu'elle avait imaginé avaient finis ensanglantés et agonisant face à une mer sombre.

« -Aaah ! Trop bien ce film !  
>-Le dernier il était mieux !<br>-Ouais mais moins drôle !  
>-C'est clair, là quand le mec il a- »<p>

CENSURE. La jeune fille ne voulait pas écouter la suite. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne se demandait même pas depuis quand Naruto et Sasuke riaient ensembles. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie, la brune serrant toujours la main de son ami du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, et Sasuke à leur suite. Une fois en dehors du cinéma, le regard des deux jeunes hommes se tourna vers le même point. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux en croyant reconnaître une silhouette :

« -SAI ! » crièrent-ils de concert.

L'interpellé n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner que deux furies se mirent à courir vers lui.

« - ?  
>-OH PUTAIN TOI JE VAIS PAS TE RATER !<br>-D'OÙ L'UCHIWA ET MOI ON SORT ENSEMBLES ?  
>-PETIT TROUFION, TU VAS COMPRENDRE LA DOULEUR ! »<p>

Tandis que les deux adolescents arrivèrent aux côtés du jeune homme, ce dernier, étonné, les stoppa d'un geste ;

« -..D'où je m'appelle Sai ? Si vous avez des problèmes de couple c'est pas avec moi qu'il faut voir, je sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

[…]

« -Ah.. t'es pas Sai ?  
>-Ben.. désolé mec, on t'a confondu je crois.. hahaha.. »<p>

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent d'un œil complice, avant de détaler à tout vitesse. Loin, très loin. Trop loin. Hinata n'a pas bougé, elle.

[…]

« -Merde, Hinata !  
>-Ben je te laisse aller la chercher, à plus !<br>-Espèce de lâcheur !  
>-C'est ta copine, pas la mienne.<br>-C'est pas ma copine.. » murmura le blond avant de retourner chercher la jeune fille.

Le brun resta alors caché sur les lieux le temps de voir si tout se passait bien pour ses deux camarades, puis rentra chez lui le cœur encore battant de cette soirée.

« -Uzumaki.. Si ça ne l'est pas maintenant alors ça ne saurait tarder. »

_Chapitre 6 : Fin._


	7. Chapter 7

**darkmoonlady :** ça c'est sûr :) Merci !

**lylounne, zazafona, Yuki-nee****, **une petite review ça vous dirait ? :)

**Chapitre 7**

Mercredi 27 Décembre

P.O.V. Naruto

C'que le temps est passé vite, on est déjà le 27 décembre sérieux. On a RDV à côté du lycée à 13h, mais perso j'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis prêt depuis 2h. Il est 5h. Comme je crois que je vais mourir d'excitation si j'attends 8h seul chez moi, j'ai envoyé un sms à Hinata pour savoir si on pourrait se voir (j'espère qu'elle était sur silencieux) avant le grand départ. J'attends sa réponse depuis une heure, comme un con, mais au pire j'ai que ça à faire. Enfin, là, je fais du karaoké (barbarisme) de tous mes openings et endings d'animes préférés, histoire de me détendre.

« -AAAH ! »

Je vibre. Oh, Hina-Chan ! Cool, elle se prépare et on se rejoint au parc de Konoha dans deux heures (ses parents ne veulent pas qu'elle sorte avant 7h). Cette fille est si calme et douce qu'elle devrait réussir à m'apaiser.

07h, parc de Konoha.

« -Hina-Chan, te voilà ! » m'excitai-je en courant dans sa direction.

On dirait que je lui ai fait peur, ben vazy je suis pas un boloss c'est bon !

« -S-salut Naruto-kun..  
>-Ça va , !<br>-O-oui ! Et toi ?  
>-On ne peut mieux ! Je suis trop content de partir à Londres !<br>-Aah, m-moi aussi ! »

[…]

« -Tu viens t'asseoir ?  
>-Oh, oui, bien sûr. »<p>

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à parler de l'Angleterre, des différences qu'il y avait avec le Japon, et de combien Londres devait être beau. Ils y passèrent deux bonnes heures, puis décidèrent d'aller exprimer leur joie dans une partie de bowling. Finalement leur joie était telle qu'une partie ne suffit pas. Par la suite ils allèrent se revigorer chez Ichiraku (Naruto ne va pas y aller pendant plus de 5 jours, dur), car la fin commençait à se faire ressentir. Naruto accompagna ensuite Hinata chercher ses bagages chez elle, et inversement.

P.O.V. Naruto

Je vais quitter ma maison pendant 6 jours ! Sans dec c'est long. Mes parents sont déjà au travail, et je ne les reverrai qu'à la fin de la seaine donc. Je vais être si loin.. Tokyo – Londres. Enfin Konoha. Mais d'abord on doit faire 4h de bus jusqu'à la capitale il n'ya pas d'aéroport ici.

« -Naruto-kun ? »

Mes pensées m'avaient complètement fait oublier la brune, qui elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

« -Ah, désolé, je pensais..  
>-C'est pas grave. »<p>

Hinata est vraiment mignonne..

« -Mais, t-tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air.. ailleurs.. J-je veux d- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car je venais de sceller mes lèvres contre les siennes, tout en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Ce baiser était chaste, vraiment tendre. Je m'éloignai alors de son corps pour découvrir une Hinata hallucinée, choquée, traumatisée ce que vous voulez.

« -N..N-Naru..to-kun ? »

Je souris alors, en attrapant sa main pour la porter à mes lèvres et y déposer mes lèvres.

« -Hina-Chan.. »

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, de la crise, de la syncope, de l'arrêt cardiaque je sais pas vraiment quoi mais un truc du genre.

« -Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Elle releva alors les yeux, pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle portait ses maisn à son visage en signe de choc.

« -J-je.. »

Elle semblait perdue.

« -Je ne veux surtout pas te presser, Hina-Chan. » répondis-je sereinement.

« -J-je..  
>-Je t'assure, prends ton te-<br>-Oui ! »

Cette fois-ci ce fut à mon tour d'être étonné. Elle avait accepté.

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

La brune se réfugia alors dans les bras du blond, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Quand soudain une chose lui revint en mémoire. L'heure.

« -Oh merde ! Il est quelle heure ?  
>-Ben 13h, pourquoi ?<br>-On part en Angleterre à 13h !  
>-Oh !<br>-Ouais, 'Oh' !  
>-Comment on fait ?<br>-Bah on court ! »

Le blond se mit alors à courir, sa valise sur l'épaule, tandis que sa petite amie traînait sa valise à roulettes, plutôt en 'marchant vite' qu'en 'courant'.

« -On commençait à se demander si vous arriveriez un jour. »

Naruto essouflé, s'empressa de répondre à son professeur :

« -Excusez-nous professeur !  
>-Hinata a l'air toute chamboulée, vous l'avez demandée en mariage ou quoi, Naruto ? »<p>

Les élèves, tous en rang devant le bus, écoutaient attentivement l'échange entre leur professeur et Naruto.

« -Haha non pas encore !  
>-Pas encore ?<br>-Ben, pour le moment.. »

Ils fixaient tous le blond, attendant avec impatience la suite de sa phrase.

« -..elle est ma petite amie. »

Blanc intersidéral.  
>Puis après le choc, les réactions<br>-Jalousie et effondrement pour Kin,  
>-Mort pour Sakura,<br>-Envie de meurtre pour Neji,  
>-Joie pour Kiba et Ino,<br>-Éclat de rire pour Sai.

[…] Éclat de rire pour Sai ?

« -Ben Sai ? » s'étonna Kiba.

« -Il est vraiment fou celui-là.. viens Kiba, rentrons dans le bus, loin de lui, il me fait peur. » déclara Ino.

Puis tandis que le couple montait dans le car, Sasuke s'avança vers Sai.

« -Arrête, tu me fais honte.  
>-Mais Naruto sort avec Hinata ! C'est hilarant !<br>-Je vois pas en quoi. C'était surtout prévisible.  
>-Haha, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi cher cousin, je te trouve bien naïf !<br>-Naïf ?  
>-Penses-tu réellement Naruto amoureux de Hinata ?<br>-Ben.. oui ? Ils sont ensemble..  
>-Pas pour longtemps, crois-moi. J'ai toujours raison, toujours. »<p>

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se contenta d'arquer un sourcil.

« -Oh et puis souris un peu, c'est quoi cette mine déconfite ? » finit Sai avant de rejoindre le bus à son tour.

Une fois (plus ou moins) remis de leurs émotions, les élèves se rendirent tous dans le car.

Pour, finalement, laisser leurs sentiments reprendre le dessus. Cris, chants, pleurs, rires, coups, lancers de tomates, complots, jeux, câlins, insultes.. encore un grand n'importe quoi en somme. Puis aprs 4h de trajet les élèves descendirent du bus pour rejoindre l'aéroport de Tokyo. Cette fois-ci, le transport serait plus long et certainement moins drôle.

19h10, dans l'avion.

L'avion contenant les 45 élèves et les 4 professeurs n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Le vol durant 12h, ils avaient eu droit à un des plus gros disponibles. Le groupe de Konoha était placé au petit étage de l'avion. Les élèves se plaignaient parce-que 'c'est mieux en bas', 'y'a pas l'écran géant c'est quoi cette merde', 'on dirait un espace pour nains', 'y'a juste nous c'est nul, on pourra pas faire des blagues à des inconnus', mais sinon l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Tous étaient excités à l'idée d'aller à Londres.

21h, dans l'avion.

« -Yes, de la bouffe !  
>-Kiba.. ta gueule putain.. »<p>

La blonde, endormie sur son petit ami, venait de se faire réveiller et apparemment, n'avait pas trop apprécié.

« -Désolé chérie, mais j'ai trop faim ! Et de toute façon faut bien que tu bouges pour manger.  
>-Gnagna.. »<p>

Pendant qu'Ino émergeait difficilement, Hianta écoutait de la musique avec Naruto qui semblait également heureux à la vue des plateaux-repas. Sasuke, lui, avait plutôt l'air de mauvaise humeur. Il était entre Naruto et Kiba et cela ne semblait pas l'amuser. L'étage de l'avion comportait 10 rangs de 5 places chacun. Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Ino et lui se trouvaient au 6è. Tandis que les élèves commençaient à manger, Iruka se leva et se rendit face au 1er rang.

« -Je voudrais profiter de ce repas pour avoir votre attention. » commença-t-il.

« -Mh, trop bon ce pain !  
>-La salade est meilleure ! C'est trop une tuerie comment elle est bonne !<br>-Ben le pain il est tout dur et en plus j'en ai un gros bout !  
>-Au pire ta gueule ma salade est meilleure, et puis le pain c'est meilleur moelleux que..<br>-HUM !  
>-dur !<br>-VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !  
>-Mais tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles alors ferme-la !<br>-Toi-même ! Puisque tu l'aimes tant ton pain alors BOUFFE-LE, CONNARD !

L'élève venant de lancer son morceau de pain sur son camarade, c'en était trop pour Iruka.

« -L'AVION EST EN TRAIN DE S'ÉCRASER ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! » cria-t-il en terme de dernier recours.

Blanc intergalactical.

Cris, panique.

« -AAAH, NON !  
>-MAMAN JE T'AIME !<br>-INO MA CHÉRIE, TU ES MON RAYON DE SOLEIL, MA VIE, JE T'AIME ! JE VEUX T'EMBRASSER UNE DERNIÈRE FOIS !  
>-IIIIIIH ! »<p>

Hinata était en larmes, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer mais c'était mission impossibloe, il était lui-même affolé.

« -NON ! PAS MAINTENANT !  
>-C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !<br>-AAAAAAAAH !  
>-JE SUIS PD ! »<p>

[…]

Entre les cris, les larmes et la peur générale, Iruka était plutôt fier de lui.  
>Un peu plus loin, dans un élan de panique totale, Sasuke attrapa l'épaule de Naruto.<p>

« -Hey Uzumaki, je voulais que tu saches que.. »

Quand un bruit strident de sifflet retentit, et que tous se tournèrent vers Iruka.

« -Bon c'est bon, vous vous êtes bien pissé dessus ? Arrêtez donc de crier comme des fillettes et écoutez-moi pour de vrai maintenant. »

Blanc intergnagnagna et hallucination générale.

« -Mais.. on va pas mourir ? »

Soupir d'Iruka.

« -Non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous reverrez votre maman Gaara. Et content de savoir que vous êtes homosexuel, Sai.  
>-C'était pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et dévoiler mes plus intimes secrets. En réalité je suis plutôt bisexuel.<br>-Vous m'en direz tant. Bref, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer donc. En vu des évènements passés, à savoir votre comportement inadmissible durant le trajet en bus, nous avons dû faire quelques changements.  
>-..Quelques changements ?<br>-Oui. L'organisation des chambres. »

_Chapitre 7 : Fin._


	8. Chapter 8

**darkmoonlady :** haha oui comme tu dis, il est fou mais il peut-être bien raison quand même x) Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me mettre une review à chaque chapitre ! 3

**Chapitre 8**

« -HEEEIN ?  
>-Oh non !<br>-Bah moi au pire je suis avec Sai, donc pourquoi pas..  
>-Vos points de vue ne m'intéressent guère compte tenu des évènements passés.<br>-Mais c'est nul..  
>-Tout à fait. Je vais donc récapituler les nouveaux groupes, soyez attentifs. »<p>

P.O.V. Ino

Étonnant tiens. Hinata a fini à moitié à poil au strip petit bac (on se demande quel petit génie a eu l'idée de ce jeu) et tout le monde se foutait de la gueule de Sakura qui a pas arrêté de pleurer, mais bon.

« -Yamanaka Ino.  
>-Beh j'ai rien fait moi !<br>-15 minutes de plus dans le bus et on vous retrouvait en train de forniquer avec votre petit ami.  
>-N'importe quoi !<br>-Quoiqu'il en soit vous resterez de toute façon avec Inoue Hotaru du groupe 3, nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement.  
>-Ah. Beh ça va alors.<br>-Je pense également. De la même façon Kiba, votre camarade Uchiwa Sai reste avec vous.  
>-Ben moi j'aurais préféré que ça change..<br>-Je m'en fous Kiba, je m'en fous. Pour ce qui est du reste du groupe 4 Tayuya et Kin vous serez ensemble, ainsi que Karin et Sakura.  
>-QUOOOI ? » s'exclamèrent de concert les concernées. Quoique.. non, Sakura pleure.<p>

« -Et oui, la vie est dure. Hinata et Neji vous restez ensemble. Shikamaru du groupe 2 rejoint Kiba et Sai.  
>-VICTOIRE ! Je suis pas tout seul avec Sai !<br>-Hm. Suigetsu se retrouve donc avec Gaara et Lee.  
>-Hein ? Mais c'est pas mes potes !<br>-Vous allez faire connaissance, ce sera sympa. Bon et pour finir, Naruto et Sasuke. On va voir si vous lancerez des tomates sur votre famille d'accueil.  
>-Mais pourquoi ?<br>-Il faut que vous appreniez à vous entendre, ça devient grave.  
>-Mais on s'entend très bien !<br>-La bataille de tomates et le 'ENFOIRÉ' au marqueur sur le front de Sasuke en témoignent je suppose ? »

[…]

« -Tu m'as écrit sur le front ?  
>-Ben, je..<br>-Tu as écrit 'ENFOIRÉ' sur MON front ?  
>-Ben ça va, j'aurais pu faire une bite..<br>-Uzumaki. Tu me le paiera. Cher. Très cher. »

Que d'excitation.

Bref, ça m'a crevée cette histoire, et je crois que Kiba aussi. Sakura est toujours en pleurs, mais cette fois-ci, accompagnée de Kin. Karin et Tayuya également c'est un sacré spectacle que de regarde le liner couler et faire des traces sur leur fond de teint qui n'a désormais plus aucun intérêt. Enfin ce voyage risque d'être bien drôle. Et je m'estime chanceuse d'être avec Hotaru.

Fin P.O.V. Ino

« -T'aimes bien cette chanson ?  
>-O-oui, elle est calme.<br>-Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu me dis quand une chanson te plaît pas Hina-Chan !  
>-Bien sûr, -Naruto-kun. »<p>

« Tellement mignonne.. » pensa Naruto.

Après une dizaine de musiques passées, la jeune fille s'endormit sur l'épaule du blond qui sourit à cette vue. Il posa par la suite sa tête contre la sienne pour s'assoupir à son tour.

De son côté, Sasuke était encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

P.O.V. Sasuke

Récapitulons. Je suis dans une famille d'accueil avec Naruto. Oui oui, le blondinet qui m'a écrit 'ENFOIRÉ' sur le front au marqueur. Je vais devoir passer une semaine avec lui, parce-qu'en plus il est dans mon groupe. Ni le pain, ni la salade ne sont réellement comestibles la bouffe de l'avion est dégueulasse. Il reste 9h de vol. je suis entouré de gens que je n'aime pas et qui puent l'amour. Shikamaru et Suigetsu sont au 1er rang. Bref ça me donne envie de chier tout ça, et excusez-moi du terme mais je dis encore ce que je veux dans mes pensées. Bref je me lève donc, en prenant bien soin de renverser mon café (quelle idée aussi de boire du café à cette heure-là) sur Naruto qui hurle et réveille absolument tout le monde. Je m'excuse, de manière excessivement affolée, et prétends aller chercher de l'eau, des serviettes. En fait je vais juste chier.

Fin P.O.V. Sasuke

De retour.

« -Désolé, j'ai oublié les serv-  
>-C'est bon, Hinata s'en est occupée.<br>-Sasuke-kun, j-je sais que tu voulais juste te venger, m-mais tu sais, N-Naruto-kun aurait pu se brûler.. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers la jeune brune d'un mouvement hautain, et lui lança un regard. Ce regard. Celui qui te fait baisser les yeux, celui qui te rabaisse un maximum, qui te donne tout simplement l'impression d'être une merde. Celui que seul Naruto ose affronter.

« -La regarde plus jamais comme ça, Uchiwa. Et c'est bon maintenant, match nul.  
>-Je regarde qui je veux comme je veux. Et crois-moi, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »<p>

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sasuke se rassit dans son siège tandis que le blond se retournait vers Hinata.

07h 28/12 JAPON 23h 27/12 ANGLETERRE.

L'avion atterrit tranquillement tandis que les élèves s'éveillaient lentement. Ils sortirent peu à peu Hinata dans les bras de Naruto, Kiba et Ino main dans la main.

« -C'est chelou qu'il fasse nuit..  
>-On appelle ça le décalage horaire.<br>-Mais je sais enfoiré ! Raah tu m'énerves. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'aéroport pour aller récupérer leurs bagages puis encore une fois ils prirent le bus. Les familles d'accueil attendaient les élèves devant un lycée de Londres. Une fois descendus, les professeurs les interpellèrent.

« -Bien, groupe 1 en face de moi : nous allons commencer par vous. » fit Kakashi.

Gai, également professeur d'anglais, se dirigea vers les familles tandis qu'Iruka et Kurenai se chargeaient de surveiller les autres élèves.

« -Groupe 2 désormais, en plus de Sai et Kiba du groupe 4. »

L'ami de Naruto prit une dernière fois sa petite amie sans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de lui dire au revoir. Il fit des signes de main à Naruto, Gaara et Lee quand il eut rejoint sa famille.

« -T'INQUIÈTE MEC, SMS ! » cria un blondinet en retour.

Ce qui lui valut les foudres des professeurs.

« -Passons-en maintenant au groupe 3. Ino du groupe 4, tu peux avancer également. »

Naruto, désormais seul avec Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Neji et Hinata, commençait légèrement à stresser.

« -Groupe 4, avancez. » déclara Kakashi.

P.O.V. Naruto

Eh mais.. je flippe ! En même temps, je suis dans un pays à 12h de vol du mien, c'est la première fois que j'y viens et je connais pas du tout, en plus je sais pas vraiment parler anglais.. ben.. heureusement que y'a Sasuke..

[…]

Je.. viens de dire quoi là ? -le diable a pris possession de mes pensées un instant.

« -Naruto, Sasuke. Vous êtes les derniers. Voici la famille Brendley.  
>-Hello, nice to meet you. » lança Sasuke en tendant sa main aux deux adultes anglais en face de nous. Il fit ensuite la bise à une fille, apparemment de notre âge. J'essayai de faire à peu près la même chose ensuite. Je dis bien j'essayai.<p>

« -À demain Sasuke, Naruto.  
>-À demain Kakashi-sensei ! »<p>

On monte dans la voiture et je stresse à mort. La fille veut se mettre au milieu et je panique encore plus, à l'idée d'être séparé de Sasuke. Certes, c'est pas vraiment mon meilleur ami, mais je le connais, et c'est mon seul repère ici. Il semble le comprendre et prend sa place. Je tremble, j'ai les mains moites. Pourquoi j'ai tellement peur ?

« -T'es vraiment une tafiole toi hein. » fit Sasuke en souriant, moqueur.

Moi-même je me reconnais pas, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le contredire. Je sais juste que je suis dans une voiture, avec des inconnus, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais.  
>Comme je ne relevai pas, il haussa un sourcil et sembla étonné.<p>

« -Hey, ça va aller hein, je suis là tu sais. » me murmura-t-il avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« -Merci.. » répondis-je sur le même ton, avec un sourire cripsé.

00h16, demeure Brendley.

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

Après une courte visite de cette (plutôt) grande maison, Naruto et Sasuke se rendirent à l'étage, chacun dans leur chambre. Celle de Sasuke était claire, spacieuse et bien organisée. On y trouvait un lit double, un bureau très moderne avec une chaise, une armoire, un magnifique piano ivoire ainsi qu'un canapé bleu ciel en face duquel se trouvait un écran plat. Il s'installa et se changea rapidement, et Naruto, de son côté, fit de même. Sa chambre à lui était sombre et l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Les murs étaient peints d'un violet foncé, de même que le lustre qui pendait au milieu de la pièce. Des poupées, partout il y avait des poupées. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et semblaient fixer Naruto d'un œil malicieux. Et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était la présence de cet énorme épouvantail à côté de son lit. Tout en se changeant, il commençait réellement à avoir peur. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée d'être en un lieu inconnu avec des étrangers.. il décrivit la pièce à Kiba par message, qui lui répondit que peut-être un meurtrier était dans la famille, et qu'il y avait probablement un cadavre dans l'amoire. C'était censé le faire rire mais au final, ça ne le fit pas rire du tout.

Il était présentement 2h du matin et absolument tout le monde dormait, sauf lui bien évidemment. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie.. aller voir Sasuke. Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit capable de sortir de son lit. La simple pensée de bouger ses pieds en dehors de la couette, de lever ses bras dans le vide, l'effrayait. Alors quand on toqua à sa porte.. il crût mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« -Uzumaki, c'est moi. »

Entendre la voix du brun le soulagea à un tel point que quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte, il se précipita vers lui pour se réfugier contre son torse. C'était assez comique, de penser que quelques heures plus tôt ils s'insultaient. Naruto était devenu tellement vulnérable, depuis qu'il était seul entouré d'inconnus.

« -Putain Uchiwa, j'ai cru que j'allais crever. Les poupées, l'épouvantail et tout.. j'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais. »

Le brun semblait interloqué, et il repoussa lentement Naruto tout en entrant dans sa chambre. Il inspecta la pièce, puis déclara :

« -Ça te dirait de venir regarder Crows Zero avec moi ? J'arrive pas à dormir.  
>-Avec plaisir ! Deux heures de film devraient m'aider à me changer les idées et à ne plus avoir peur en revenant ! » rit Naruto nerveusement.<br>« -..Abruti. Je vais pas te laisser dormir là, prends tes affaires. » déclara Sasuke.

Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de prendre ses affaires et de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. En arrivant il lâcha ses sacs pour s'exclamer :

« -Ah ben c'est déjà autre chose ! »

Ce qui fit légèrement sourire le brun.

« -C'est surtout l'épouvantail qui faisait bizarre en fait..  
>-J'ai même pas envie d'y repenser. » frissonna le blond.<p>

« -Mais t'es sûr que ça te dérange pas que je dorme ici ?  
>-Si ça me dérangeait je t'aurais laissé dans ta merde. Enfin, plutôt dans ton champ.<br>-Hm. Merci, Uchiwa. »

Pendant que Sasuke lançait Crows Zero sur son ordinateur, le blond s'installa une deuxième fois.

« -Eh mais.. y'a qu'un lit ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement.

« -Bien vu !  
>-Beh.. on fait comment ?<br>-Tu dors sur le canapé.  
>-Eh mais c'est pas sympa !<br>-Déjà je t'héberge.  
>-Mais c'est normal, ma chambre ressemble à celle d'un mauvais film d'horreur !<br>-Si tu veux retourner avec Mr Épouvantail je t'en empêche pas.  
>-Enfoiré.. »<p>

Plus tard dans la nuit.

« -Je suis pas PD ! »

Éclat de rire.

« -Haha j'aime trop ce moment !  
>-Pareil !<br>-Vas-y passe les chips !  
>-Tiens, la tafiole.<br>-Enfoiré, t'as tout bouffé !  
>-Chht abruti. »<p>

Le film touchait à sa fin, et les deux adolescents n'arrivaient toujours pas à dormir.

P.O.V. Naruto

Elles sont trop bonnes ces chips faut que je demande à l'Uchiwa où il les achète ! Je crois que je vais lui voler un paquet (on s'en fout il en a 24, j'ai compté).

« -Alors comme ça Uzumaki.. tu sors avec Hinata ?  
>-Faut croire.<br>-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.  
>-Et tellement gentille !<br>-Ouais. Hn. Enfin bref je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.  
>-Bonne nuit Uchiwa, et encore merci. »<p>

Hinata.. c'est vrai qu'elle est si mignonne.. alors pourquoi je ne suis pas attiré par elle ?

_Chapitre 8 : Fin._


	9. Chapter 9

**Enigma of Ravenscliff**,** Passerine**,** o-Inuka-o**. Ça me fait très plaisir de voir ma fic ajoutée à vos favoris, ou encore de me voir moi-même ajoutée à vos auteurs préférés, mais une petite review, ça me ferait encore plus plaisir, et je crois que ça vous prendrait pas tellement plus de temps que d'ajouter ma ff à vos alertes. :)

**darkmoonlady :** oui il aurait pu faire bien pire aha. Mais bon, il aime trop Naruto pour ça. x) Merci pour ta review ! 3

**xQuelqu'une : **je t'en veux pas ! :) merci, c'est gentil. Ben oui, ç'autait été dommage de faire un voyage où ils auraient pas été ensemble haha. :3 Je confirme ta certitude dans ce cas, il va s'en passer des choses ! Et de rien, c'est la moindre des choses de publier fréquemment pour les lecteurs qui me suivent. :) Bisous, & merci de ta review !

**Erwael : **haha, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te fait rire. x) Bisous, merci de ta review ! :)

**Chapitre 9**

Jeudi 28 Décembre

P.O.V. Naruto

Aïe, ma tête.. putain qu'est-ce que je fais.. par terre ?

« -AAAH ! » criai-je.

J'ai mal partout, et surtout à la tête. Ce canapé : c'est de la merde. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu tester le sol.

« -Uchiwa ! »

Je rêve, où il est encore sous la couette ?  
>Alors que je viens de passer une nuit horrible ! En plus du confort indéniable du canapé et de ma fabuleuse chute, j'ai fait un cauchemar. J'étais dans un champ de poupées, poursuivi par un épouvantail géant.. c'est quoi ce rêve à deux balles ?<p>

« -U-CHI-WA ! » m'exclamai-je à nouveau.  
>« -Hn.. » répondit le concerné.<p>

Je t'en foutrais des « hn » ! Bordel il m'a laissé dormir sur le canapé comme un clodo !

« -Uzumaki, c'était ça ou l'épouvantail.. »

L'épouvantail ?

[…]

Ah, oui, je comprends d'où m'est venu ce merveilleux rêve..

[…]

IL LIT DANS MES PENSÉES ?

« -Je lis pas dans tes pensées, je devine juste pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si chaleureusement. » fit-il simplement en se levant.

Ben il est encore tout habillé, le crado. Enfin en fait.. moi aussi. Je crois qu'on était un peu crevés hier soir..  
>Mais c'est de la faute à ce foutu épouvantail tout ça ! C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ce truc fout dans ma chambre ? Si c'était censé décorer c'est bien foiré en tout cas hein.<p>

« -Tu comptes rester là à me fixer longtemps ? » déclara l'Uchiwa à mon égard, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« -Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités hein. J'étais en train de penser, pas de te mater.  
>-Ouais bref, je pense que tu peux aller te laver dans ta chambre. Une douche, ça devrait aller non ? »<p>

Je restai quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte, surpris. Il utilisait un ton ironique, alors qu'hier il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi..

« -Crétin.. » murmurai-je avant de prendre mes affaires et de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Et bien sûr je ne pus me retenir de crier en y entrant. Épouvantail de mon cul. Bref, autant aller au plus vite dans la salle de bain.. […]

« -AAAAAAAH ! »

J'ai parlé trop vite. Ah mon dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur ! Uchiwa ! J'ai besoin de toi putain ! Aha vite me barrer d'ici ! Salle de bain de l'Uchiwa !

« -Sasuke ! »

Putain sors, je vais pas tenir là ! Dans quelle maison de tarés on est tombés ? On serait le repas de ce soir que ça m'étonnerait même pas ! On va survivre au moins ? Putain, aide-moi Uchiwa, sors..

« -N..Naruto ? »

Il a l'air presque horrifié.  
>À cause de mes yeux écarquillés au maximum, des larmes qui en coulent ou du fait que mes jambes n'aient même pas réussi à me tenir debout ?<br>J'ai peur, et je sais pas le cacher.

« -Naruto ! »

Il se précipite sur moi, me chuchotant que tout va bien. Il me serre dans ses bras, le temps que je me calme et réussisse à m'allonger sur son lit.

« -Je reviens. »

Il lâcha ma main, puis partit en direction de ma salle de bain.

Sasuke lui, ne cria pas, mais je sus aux traits de son visage qu'il avait été choqué.  
>Il s'assit alors à côté de moi.<p>

Vous savez, j'adore les films d'horreur, tout ça, mais pas jusqu'à vouloir en vivre un.

« -Uchiwa, ma chambre n'existe plus, OK ?  
>-On est d'accord.. »<p>

Fiou, la peur que j'ai eue. Je crois que je j'aurai un peu de mal concentrer tout à l'heure, au château.. bref, l'Uchiwa et moi, un peu trop effrayés pour descendre manger et surtout n'ayant pas envie de prendre le risque de vomir après, somme restés dans sa chambre. 20 mn, à rien faire. Puis j'ai eu la peur de ma vie n°2 en voyant Mme Brendley arriver vers nous en faisant de grands signes.

« -Hi, good morning ! Aren't you hungry ? Either way it's too late, we must go now, your teacher probably doesn't want to wait ! »

Elle est à moitié folle. Je comprends rien en plus, elle me fait peur avec sa touffe et ses talons aiguilles qui menacent chaque seconde de céder sous son surpoids évident.. brr, arrête de crier et de faire des signes dans tous les sens sérieux.

« -Oh, yeah, sorry Mrs Brendley. We just have to take 2 or 3 things, and then we'll go.  
>-Quickly, right ? »<p>

Je regardai l'Uchiwa, sceptique, qui comprit que je voulais une traduction.

« -On prend nos affaires et on y va.  
>-OK ! »<p>

Château, 11hrs52.

« -Bon, 3h qu'on est dans ce foutu château, on pourrait peut-être aller bouffer maintenant..  
>-Mais voyons, Ino, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de visiter une telle splendeur deux fois dans ta vie !<br>-Ce vieux truc, une splendeur ? »

P.O.V. Ino

Faim putain.. on s'en fout de ce château ! Tiens, Sasuke. Il pourra peut-être m'aider dans ma quête.

« -Bon, 'pas qu'on soit amis, mais tu saurais pas où trouver à bouffer ?  
>-Naruto ? Mais non, je sais pas où il est, pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? »<p>

[…]

Naruto ? Mais depuis quand il est comestible, celui-là ?

« -Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! »

Mais c'est qu'il est à moitié perturbé ce bouffon, il a vu Gai et Lee à poil en train de fricoter ensemble ou quoi ?

« -Kiki-chouuu ! »

Quoi ? ..oui, on est dans un château d'accord, mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme ça hein.

« -Je suis là ma fleur des champs. »

Ouais ouais, heureusement que personne comprend ce que tu dis.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma chérie ?  
>-À bouffer. »<p>

[…]

« -Mais là je peux pas, je dois aller acheter une robe à Marine et donner à manger à Sarah !  
>-Kiba, tu joueras à Animal Crossing PLUS TARD<p>

-Je suis plus importante que Sarah non ?  
>-Mais..<br>-Mais ?  
>-Elle est pauvre et elle a trop faim !<br>-Moi aussi, sauf qu'en plus je suis ta copine !  
>-..Oui ma chérie. »<p>

C'est vraiment un cas ce mec. Enfin, il joue plus à mabimbo, c'est déjà ça.

« -Au fait Ino, tu pourrais me conseiller ? Je dois acheter un nouveau petit sac pour ma Kiki2Konoha, mais j'hésite entre le fuschia et le mauve.. »

Soupir. J'ai parlé trop vite je crois.

« -Je croyais qu'elle était morte celle-là ?  
>-Mais elle me faisait trop de peine, elle puait et tout.. donc je l'ai ressuscitée ! »<p>

..

« -Pour l'instant tu me trouves à manger, OK ?  
>-Oui Ino-chérie ! »<p>

[clapclap. ( bruit de mains qui se frappent quoi.)]

Le prof nous croit toujours en maternelle ou bien ?

« -RASSEMBLEMEEEEEEENT ! »

Ben dans le genre discret, il est pas mal non plus.

« -Il est 12h, la visite du château est terminée. J'espère que vous avez tous pris des notes pour compléter votre dossier ! »

Hotaru est là pour ça.

« -Nous allons à présent aller manger, puis nous promener dans un des parcs de Londres. »

VICTOIRE. (si les sandwichs de la famille sont bons.)

12hrs19, dans un parc de Londres.

« -J'ai peur d'ouvrir le paquet..  
>-Haha Naruto, t'es trop une tafiole !<br>-Tu peux parler Kiba, tu joues à mabim-  
>-INO-CHÉRIIIIE ! Ta gueuuuuuuule !<p>

-UCHIWA ! »

Mais, ma parole, il peut plus se passer de lui ou quoi ? Il l'appelle pour ouvrir son paquet de BOUFFE quoi ! Il veut pas qu'il lui torche le cul aussi ? .. bah.. sûrement déjà fait. […] Mais.. Uchiwa rapplique en plus !

« -Hn ?  
>-Je.. le sandwich..<br>-Ah. »

Et il, il lui OUVRE son paquet ! Et il REGARDE le contenu ! Mais.. ? Grezgssvgfds ?

« -C'est bon Uzumaki, t'inquiètes.  
>-Merci, tu comprends je-<br>-Oui, c'est bon je te dis. »

[…]

« -Haha Naruto tarlouse !  
>-Kiba, avant d'insulter Naruto vient dans notre famille et on en reparlera. »<p>

Mais, je RÊVE là ! Sasuke a défendu Naruto ! Il l'a même pas appellé Uzumaki en plus ! Mais, Sai est passé par là ou quoi ?

« -Ouais, viens donc voir le poster géant de mille-pattes humain au-dessus de la baignoire d'abord. »

_Chapitre 9 : Fin._

**B**on, un petit mot à la fin cette fois.. désolée pour les références douteuses d'abord. (Non parce-qu'Animal Crossing et mabimbo.. voilà quoi. Ça m'appartient pas tout ça en tout cas.) Et l'affiche, c'est en fait un film.. _The Human Centipede_, je sais pas si vous connaissez.. À vrai dire j'ai vu que la bande-annonce, une amie qui m'en avait parlé.. Je vous incite pas à la regarder en tout cas. Bref bisous, au prochain chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

**Erwael : **mdr pourtant les pauvres, ils ont pas rigolé quand ils ont vu ce poster ! Haha oui désolée, pas de lemons dans ma ff. x) Mdr ! Tu connais MaBimbo ? :') Ben justement, ça change de d'habitude mouahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! À bientôt. (:

**enigma of ravenscliff :** merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ! ^-^ Aha t'inquiètes je comprends, moi-même je lis sur mon portable. ;) Mais en tout cas çe me fait très plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser une petite review !

**Passerine : **aha oui, encore une fois je comprends :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! Oui, je poste tous les week-ends ; vendredi, samedi ou dimanche. :) Merci encore !

**darkmoonlady : **merci beaucoup ! 3

**o-Inuka-o** **: **je t'en veux pas. x) Mais j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens qui lisent ma fiction en pensent quand même. :3 Merci beaucoup ! Ah oui je vois ! Bien s'il y a des mots que tu ne comprends demande-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de te répondre. :) Bisous !

**carocaro :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :3 À bientôt !

**Boys-Love-Yaoi :** aaah oui, j'ai la phobie des insectes aussi ! Vraiment horrible n'est-ce pas ? é_è Haha je crois que j'aime bien faire passer Kiba pour un abruti. x) Merci de ta review, à bientôt !

**M**erci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! 3

**Chapitre 10**

P.O.V. Sasuke

Aah mais il fait chier celui-là à dormir dans mon lit, il prend toute la place.. allez, à trois je le pousse. Un deux.. deux.. trois ! Bye bye blondinet !

« -AÏE ! Mais t'es fou Uchiwa !  
>-Tu prenais toute la place, gros lard !<br>-Je suis pas gros !  
>-Tu prenais toute la place quand même !<br>-Et alors, toi tu dors à poil et je dis rien !  
>-Encore heureux, c'est toi qui a voulu dormir ici je te rappelle.<br>-Parce-qu'il y a des épouvantails et des posters géants de mille-pattes humain dans ma chambre ! »

[soupir.] Bon je vais me doucher moi.

« -Eh mais.. attends au moins que je me tourne !  
>-Aux dernières nouvelles, t'as la même entre les jambes..<br>-Mais c'est PAS UNE RAISON ! Et puis la mienne est pas.. aussi grosse.. »

Hahaha ! Il est tout rouge maintenant en plus ! Quel boulet. On dirait une fille.

« -UCHIWA !  
>-Quoi encore ?<br>-Pars pas sans tes vêtements S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Mais on dirait VRAIMENT une fille en fait.

Ça me donne une idée. Hihi, vu qu'il est tourné comme un con, je m'avance juste derrière lui et..

« -Uzumaki ?  
>-Quo-AAAH ! »<p>

Haha trop fort sa gueule quand il s'est retourné.

« -Arrête Uchiwa ! Tu m'énerves !  
>-Fais pas ta petite pucelle oh, on est entre mecs.<p>

-..T'es PD ?  
>-Mais non !<br>-Ben alors quoi ?  
>-C'est parce-que j'ai 16 ans que j'ai déjà couché..<br>-Ben, et Hinata ?  
>-Hinata, Hinata.. elle est mignonne Hinata..<br>-Oui, ça je sais oui.

-Ben je l'ai jamais fait non plus au pire.  
>-Toi ? Uchiwa ?<br>-Non le mille-pattes humain qui erre dans la salle de bain.  
>-AAAH ! »<p>

J'éclatai de rire.

« -M'en parle plus.. » fit-il d'une mine boudeuse.  
>« -Promis. » lui souriai-je en réponse.<br>« -Mouais..  
>-Je suis jamais tombé amoureux en fait.<br>-Ah bon ?  
>-Je suis sorti avec des filles, mais j'ai jamais pu le faire parce-que j'étais pas réellement amoureux d'elles.. et à mon avis, le sexe sans amour n'a aucun intérêt. Et ducoup, j'ai jamais connu la dépendance vis-à-vis d'une personne, ou le manque dès qu'elle s'en va.<br>-Bah, ça t'arrivera bien un jour..  
>-J'espère..<br>-L'Uchiwa serait en fait un sentimental ? » plaisanta-t-il.  
>« -Peut-être bien.. »<p>

Blanc.

« -En attendant elle a froid là..  
>-De qui ?<br>-Ma b-  
>-AAh oui. Va donc te doucher. » s'exclama-t-il en détournant le regard, les joues rougies.<p>

Mini-Sasuke lui ferait-il de l'effet ?

12h25, dans le bus.

« -Aujourd'hui les enfants, nous visitons la campagne anglaise ! Nous arrivons donc seulement maintenant à destination. Nous allons d'abord manger tranquillement tout en ayant le loisir de contempler cette magnifique verdure, puis nous nous promènerons à travers ces lieux.  
>-Oh Hina-Chan, tu manges avec moi ce midi ? »<p>

Quel excité celui-là..je suis sûr qu'il lui fait peur.

« -B-bien sûr Naruto-kun, en am-moureux..  
>-Héhé ! » (sourire 32 dents.)<p>

Gnagna Naruto-kun, en amoureux Naruto-kun ! Tss.

« -Hey ramène ton cul on va manger. » fit Shikamaru en me tapant l'épaule.  
>« -Hn. »<p>

Fin P.O.V. Sasuke

Pendant que le jeune brun suivait son ami qui se dirigeait vers Suigetsu, Naruto traînait Hinata jusqu'à un coin de soleil.

« -Haa ! On est bien ici tu trouves pas Hina-Chan ?  
>-Oui ! Il fait b-beau. »<p>

Tout en déballant son sandwich -non sans peur- le blond lui demanda ;

« -Alors, ta famille, tout ça, ça va ?  
>-O-oui, ils sont très gentils !<br>-Et avec Neji, ça se passe bien ?  
>-Oui, il est très- »<p>

« Très gentil ! » pensa Naruto.

« -Très agréable ! »

P.O.V. Naruto

Petit synonyme, pourquoi p-très AGRÉABLE ?

« -O-oui ? »

Merde j'ai pensé à voix haute.

« -Comment ça très agréable ?  
>-E-et bien il est très calme, il ne me presse pas quand je met du temps à comprendre, et il est toujours très doux avec moi..<br>-Mais tu cou-gfrdskgbmhxs !  
>-SALUT HINATA ÇA VA ?<br>-E-uh o-oui..  
>-UCHIWA ! Mais t'es fou ! Tu fais quoi ?<br>-Je venais chercher mon dessert que Mme Brendley met toujours dans ton paquet et, accessoirement, t'empêcher de perdre ta pettie amie en disant une grosse connerie. »

[…]

« -Hey gobe-mouches, tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant, c'est bon, je t'empêcherai plus de parler.  
>-.. Raah tu m'énerves Uchiwa TU M'ÉNERVES ! »<p>

MAIS SI ÇA SE TROUVE HINATA COUCHE VRAIMENT AVEC SON COUSIN !

« -À plus, les amoureux ! »

ET IL SE FOUT VRAIMENT DE MA GUEULE CELUI-LÀ !

« -N-Naruto-kun ? Ça va ? »

ET ELLE POURQUOI ELLE BÉGAYE TOUT LE TEMPS QUAND ELLE ME PARLE, C'EST QUOI SON PROBLÈME AVEC MOI ?

-N-Naruto-kun ?  
>-OUI ÇA VA, ÇA VA TRÈS BIEN MÊME ! »<p>

ET ELLE SURSAUTE, BAH DIS QUE JE TE FAIS PEUR AUSSI !

« -O-ok.. »

[…]

« -Excuse-moi..  
>-C'est p-pas grave !<br>-Hm.. »

Quelle discussion de qualité. Je me demande vraiment ce qui cloche avec elle..

19h05, demeure Brendley.

« -Non mais franchement Uzumaki, tu crois vraiment qu'Hinata couche avec son cousin ?  
>-Bah QUI SAÎT ! L'inceste existe pour de vrai, sinon quel intérêt aurait ce mot..<br>-Mais, c'est ta petite amie !  
>-Rien ne l'empêche de me tromper avec son cousin..<br>-En tout cas moi je coucherais pas avec Sai si j'étais ton copain ! »

..Aucun rapport ?

Bref, on frappe à la porte.

« -Hi boooys ! »

Oh non pas elle..

« -Tonight, Darling & me have decided to go out ! So come with us, we go to the movies ! It will be cool ! »

Nianiania ? Je sais pas ce qu'elle a dit mais ça me fait peur.

« -Oh yeah of course, we go with you ! Should we go right now ?  
>-Yeah.<br>-OK ! »

Regard interrogateur qui se veut discret mais qui ne l'est pas du tout.

« -On va au ciné.  
>-Ah, OK ! »<p>

Je souris à Mme Brendley avant de la suivre, accompagné de Sasuke. Je me demande bien ce qu'on va aller voir ! D'ailleurs je croyais que les Brendley avaient une fille, mais on la voit jamais. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait.. quoique je préfère pas savoir. Bref on monte dans la voiture, en espérant que le trajet sera court.

19h33, cinéma de Londres.

On vient d'entrer dans la salle, mais comme je comprends strictement rien à l'Anglais et que l'Uchiwa était parti pisser pendant qu'on achetait les places, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'on va voir. Je crois l'avoir vu se raidir et pâlir à la vue du nom du film sur son ticket, mais il a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Il s'est contenté de s'asseoir à côté de moi en me prenant la main, comme si j'étais éliminé de Koh-Lanta et que la sentence était irrévoquable.  
>Puis, le film a commencé.<p>

03hrs56, Demeure Brendley.

J'arrive pas à dormir, vraiment je crois que c'est mort. Je peux définitivement abandonner l'idée de fermer les yeux cette nuit. L'Uchiwa s'est couché dès qu'il est arrivé, sans un mot, mais moi je peux juste pas. J'ai juste envie de dégueuler. Donc j'ai juste à aller dans la salle de bain. Je déteste vomir.. j'ai plus qu'à me brosser les dents à quatre heures du matin. Mais quand j'y repense, quand je revois ce passage où le- .. les larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues. Ce voyage me rend bizarrement très fragile.. mais c'est affreux, j'ai l'impression d'y être. Je pleure de plus en plus, les murs ne retiennent pas mes sanglots.

« -Uzumaki ! »

Uchiwa..

« Allez viens, reste pas là tout seul.. » murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de tendresse malgré ses tremblements.

Je retournai me coucher et lui aussi. Un instant passa, avant qu'il ne me resserre contre lui en chuchotant ;

« -Je suis là.. Naruto. »

_Chapitre 10 : Fin._

**E**ncore désolée pour les références douteuses aha.._  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Boys-Love-Yaoi : **haha Sasuke est un sadique ! Et oui oui, il dort à poil le coquin. x) Haha, et après tu le traites de con mdr ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est pas très malin. :') Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et contente de t'avoir fait rire ! À bientôt. :)

**darkmoonlady : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^-^

**Chapitre 11**

Samedi 30 Décembre, 12hrs02, dans le bus.

« -Alors les enfants, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » lança gaiement un des deux professeurs d'anglais, Gai Maito.

Naruto frissonna en se remémorant sa soirée, et Sasuke eut un haut-le-coeur.

« -Beaucoup de familles ont été au cinéma apparemment, alors, qu'êtes-vous donc allés voir ? » poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

« -Kin et moi on a vu Twilaïghte hihii !  
>-Ah, c'était bien ?<br>-Oui, Bella elle est trop fashion !  
>-Et puis Edward il envoie trop du lourd !<br>-Hm, je vois. Ensuite ?  
>-Moi ? Twilight aussi. » Répondit Ino.<p>

« -Alors ?  
>-Les sièges étaient tellement confortables que je me suis endormie.<br>-Ah..  
>-MOI AUSSI J'AI VU TWILIGHT !<br>-Ah, Karin, vous vous réveillez.  
>-C'ÉTAIT TROP BIEN ! Robert c'est trop une BOMBE, presque plus beau que Sasuke-Sama !<br>-Vous m'en direz tant.. en parlant de vous Sasuke, êtes-vous également allé voir Twilight ?  
>-Pas.. vraiment, non.<br>-Êtes-vous allé au cinéma ?  
>-Oui..<br>-Avec ?  
>-Naruto. »<p>

À l'entente de son nom, le blond se retourna vers le professeur et pu constater qu'il parlait avec Sasuke.

« -Donc, qu'êtes-vous allés voir ? »

[…]

Naruto, titillant, se mit à crier.

« -Naruto ? J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'ya pas de lumière à tous les étages chez vous, mais tout de même..  
>-J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ENTENDRE CE NOM MAUDIT, PITIÉ !<br>-Ben bouches-toi les oreilles alors, impact dans 3 secondes. 1, 2, 3. The Human Centipede.  
>-The.. Human Centipede ?<br>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AAAH NOON !  
>-Hm, oui. Le mille-pattes humain, si vous préférez.<br>-Le.. mille-pattes humain ?  
>-Hn.<br>-De quoi cela parlait-il ? Enfin, c'était sympa ?  
>-Ça vous inspire vraiment de la sympathie, ce titre ?<br>-Saît-on jamais, peut-être était-ce simplement un titre humoristique..  
>-C'est vrai que c'est drôle de voir des humains se faire embrocher entre eux pour former un mille-pattes humain.<br>-À.. ce point ?  
>-Naruto en a vomi de rire.<br>-Ah.. je, je vois.. »

[…]

« -C'est pas tout mais on est arrivés haha ! McDo, nous voilà !  
>-Mh les bons hamburgers après avoir parlé de mille-pattes humain !<br>-He, hehe ! »

[…]

« -M'en fous j'prends des nuggets. » fit simplement Sauke en passant devant Gai pour descendre du car.

« -Uchiwa ! Tu m'en passes un ?  
>-C'est mort, déjà que j'en ai que neuf !<br>-Allez, steuplaît !  
>-Tu m'saoûles, Uzumaki.<br>-Ouais ! Merci, Uchiwa :coeur: ! »

P.O.V. Ino

« Uchiwa :coeur: ? » Non mais j'en reviens pas, on va quand même pas en arriver à la conclusion que Sai avait raison ! (dis donc.. j'ai fait une rime là)

« -Mouhahaha ! Regardez-moi ces tourtereaux !  
>-Oh, c'est bon, 'pas parce-qu'il lui a dit merci qu'il le kiffe hein.<br>-'Merci, Uchiwa :coeur: !'  
>-Oui, et bah ?<br>-'Merci, Uchiwa :coeur: !'  
>-Certes, ça faisait un peu trop amical..<br>-Un peu trop amical ? Ce n'est rien de le dire. Ils se sont indéniablement énormément rapprochés ces derniers temps.  
>-De là à ce qu'ils finissent ensemble..<br>-Tu verras bien, Ino. Tu verras que Sai a toujours raison.  
>-Hm, évite de parler de toi à la 3e personne.. ça te rend encore plus débile, comme si tu l'étais déjà pas assez..<br>-Un avis, Kiba ? »

Ben ignore-moi Sai, oui.

« -Ce Apple Pie est trop bon. »

AHAHA.

13hrs03, sortie du McDo.

« -Bon, comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes en ce moment-même en plein centre de Londres. Ayant nous-même des affaires à régler, nous avons pris la décision de vous laissez libres.  
>-OUAAAIS !<br>-MAIS. Vous devez être ici à 16h, pas une minute de plus.  
>-TROP BIEN !<br>-Trop bien, ouais. Bref, nous allons constituer des binômes. En groupe vous attireriez l'attention, et seuls vous vous perdriez. »

[…]

« -Par 'nous allons', j'entendais 'je vais'. Donc pas la peine de vous mettre par deux.  
>-TROP nul<br>-Trop nul, ouais. Bon je vais pas perdre de temps binôme numéro un : Kiba et Ino. Binôme numéro deux : Sakura et Shikamaru. Binôme numéro trois : Neji et Sai. Binôme numéro quatre : Sasuke et Karin. Binôme numéro six : Hinata et Naruto. Binôme numéro sept.. »

Sasuke et Karin, hihihi ! Comment il va morfler l'Uchiwa ! Mouahaha, trop drôle ! Elle va trop le faire chier ! Haha, tu peux bien lancer un regard suppliant à mon petit Naruto, il s'en fout ! Hahaha t'es trop dans la merde Uchi-

« -Monsieur, je pourrais changer de binôme s'il vous plaît ? »

Nié ? Niéniénié ?

« -Dispute de couple ? Désolé mais je m'en fous.  
>-Pas du tout, Hinata est toujours ma petite amie. Mais justement, je risquerais de la perdre dans cette si grande ville..<br>-Et que suggérez-vous ?  
>-Et bien, qu'elle soit en sécurité avec son cousin. »<p>

Ah, fausse alerte. Il veut que son bien en fait, aucun rapport avec l'Uchiwa.

« -Et que vous vous retrouviez avec Sai ? Mais bien sûr. Deux fous réunis, on ne saît pas ce que ça peut donner.  
>-Sai pourrait aller avec Karin. Il saura calmer son hystérie et elle saura le gifler s'il se met à délirer.<br>-Hm, certes.. mais vous avez bien conscience qu'en faisant cela, vous vous retrouvez avec Sasuke ?  
>-Je suis prêt à faire des sacrifices pour la sécurité de ma Hina-Chan.<br>-Je vois.. dans ce cas-  
>-QUOI JE SUIS PLUS AVEC SASUKE-SAMA ?<br>-Heeem, dans ce cas ?  
>-C'est d'accord.<br>-MAIS C'EST TROP INJUSTE HEN !  
>-Trop injuste, ouais. Bref, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous ouhaite une bonne visite, et faîtes attention à l'heure ! »<p>

Fin P.O.V. Ino

15hrs26, Londres.

« -Dis, Uzumaki, pourquoi t'as fait ça tout à l'heure ?  
>-Ben, j'allais pas te laisser avec elle !<br>-Et pourquoi pas ?  
>-Ben, parce-qu'on laisse pas un ami dans la merde, Uchiwa. »<p>

[…]

« -Merci. »

Les deux adolescents, qui n'avaient pas cessé de marcher, continuèrent tranquillement leur route. Quand

« -OH UCHIWA ON VA DANS CE MAGASIN ? ÇA A L'AIR TROP CHOUETTE ! »

Le magasin en question était en fait une petite boutique, qui semblait vendre des vêtements en tous genres.

« -Si t'y tiens..  
>-Merci ! »<p>

Le blondinet, de son habituelle dynamique, traversa la petite porte suivi par son camarade, légèrement moins enthousiaste.

« -Hello ! » lança-t-il gaiement.  
>« -Hi, boys. »<p>

Sasuke, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant d'accompagner Naruto.

P.O.V. Sasuke

« -Trop beau ce T-Shirt ! T'en penses quoi ?  
>-Il irait bien à ce gros boudin qui sert de vendeuse. »<p>

Naruto pouffa.

« -Moi je l'aime bien, ce T-Shirt.  
>-Ben achète-le.<br>-Mmh..  
>-Tu veux l'essayer ?<br>-Ouais !  
>-Et j'imagine que je dois me charger de demander à ta place ?<br>-Ouais !  
>-Ben voyons.. »<p>

« -Can I help you ? »

Ah ben comme ça, pas besoin d'aller la chercher, elle vient à moi.

« -Yeah, are there any changing rooms ?  
>-Of course, there are. Follow me, I'll show you.<br>-Thanks. »

Elle me fait peur cette fille. Elle est affreuse ! Elle a des cheveux couleur banane désséchée, tous gras et tout. Elle a les ongles sales et ses dents sont jaunes. Perso j'aurais peur d'essayer des vêmetents qui ont traînés auprès d'elle..

« -Oh boy, you look so sexy with it !  
>-Haha, thank you ! »<p>

Gêné, l'Uzumaki ? Tu m'étonnes, avec le boudin qui lui fait du rentre-dedans.

« -Really, you're handsome ! » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut érotique mais qui en réalité dégoûta Naruto.

« -Have you got a girlfriend ? » se rapprocha-t-elle.

C'est qu'elle lâche pas l'affaire la coquine !

« -'Cause you know, you're sexy and I don't see a girl with you.. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, là, ? Elle est carrément en train de lui toucher le cul !

« -Go away from him.  
>-And why ? I don't see any possible grilfriend so-<br>-I'm his boyfriend. » fis-je en écartant cette grosse vache le plus loin possible de Naruto, et en prenant la main de ce dernier.

« -Oh, so..  
>-So goodbye. »<p>

Fin P.O.V. Sasuke

15hrs44, à quelques pas de la boutique.

« -Oh putain, merci Uchiwa ! Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi !  
>-On laisse pas ses amis dans la merde, Uzumaki. »<p>

P.O.V. Naruto

« -Oh, et, tu peux m'appeller Sasuke. »

Je me mis alors à le fixer.

« -..Un problème ? »

Intensément.

« -..Ou pas ? »

Profondément.

« -..Mais peut-être que si ? »

Pour finalement

« -Sasuke ! » m'écriai-je en le gratifiant d'un énorme sourire.

« -Hn, Naruto. » répondit-il en détournant le regard, de légères rougeurs naissant sur ses joues.

[…]

« -Bon, on y va ? Il est déjà 50, c'est passé vite.  
>-Je te le fais pas dire.<br>-Hm, au fait, tu lui as dit quoi à la vendeuse tout à l'heure ? Je sais que tu m'as sauvé, mais j'sais pas comment. »

De jolies couleurs coquelicots prirent violemment place sur ses pommettes.

« -C'est pas nécessaire de le savoir.  
>-Mais siii ! Allez, Sas'ke, dis-mooi !<br>-Non.  
>-Si !<br>-Je veux pas je te dis.  
>-Mais quoi ? Allez, dis-moi !<br>-Hn.. »

Il inspira avant de déballer d'une traite :

«- Je lui ai dit que t'étais mon copain. »

J'éclatai de rire.

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

P.O.V. Sasuke

« -Nous deux, et elle l'a cru ? » se mit-il à rire de plus belle.

« -Haha, toi et moi, c'est juste impossible. Enfin improbable, incompatible.. tout ce que tu veux qui va pas ensemble haha ! » finit-il.

Ça, c'est sûr..

« -Bref, sur ce, on est arrivés. »

Je relevai légèrement la tête pour constater qu'effectivement, nos pas nous avaient menés jusqu'au point de rendez-vous et qu'il devait désormais être 16h.

P.O.V. Naruto

Quelle conne cette vendeuse ! En plus d'être moche, que de qualités ! Non mais elle m'a fait trop peur, avec son allure de hyène et son haleine de chacal, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me violer sur place et-

« -Héé, beh, Naruto ? » m'interpella Kiba.

« -Quoi ? » fis-je sur un ton plus élevé, vexé de m'être fait interrompre dans mes pensées. Ce qui me valut quelques regards en ma direction.

« -Beh pourquoi tu tiens la main de Sasuke ? »

[…]

Je m'empressai de la relâcher, mais cela n'avait échappé à personne et nos joues commençaient à sérieusement rosir sous les regards suspects des élèves.

« -Ha-ha, ha-ha-ha, j'avais pas fait attention ! » mentis-je.

Sasuke, lui, préféra ne rien dire.

« -T'avais vraiment oublié ? » reprit Kiba, crédule.

« -Le pire, c'est que oui ! »

Un rire nerveux me prit.  
>Comme si j'avais oublié.. la chaleur de sa main réchauffant la mienne, ses doigts fins entremêlés aux miens.. je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'avais juste pas envie que ça s'arrête.<p>

Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Sasuke m'avait lâché à un quelconque moment..

_Chapitre 11 : Fin._

__

_Nul, que les coeurs passent pas.. (obligée de mettre des vieux ':coeur:', je suis deg.)  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**darkmoonlady : **haha oui comme tu dis, le pauvre il se serait retrouvé avec Karin :') Merci pour ta review, et merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'en laisser à chaque chapitre, ça me touche beaucoup ! ^-^

**Haruna-fanfics :** haha, merci ^-^

**Erwael :** je ne t'en veux pas mdr ! On saît jamais, il pourrait se passer des choses entre cousins x) Mdr le pire c'est que ce film existe vraiment ! Haha, l'avenir nous le dira x) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

**Chapitre 12**

Dimanche 31 Décembre, parc d'attractions de Londres, 13hrs33.

« -Sasukee !  
>-Fous-moi la paix.<br>-Mais allez, steuplaît ! On n'est plus dans la même chambre et on n'est pas dans le même groupe, on se voit presque jamais..  
>-Suigetsu, j'ai dit non c'est non.<br>-S'il te plaît !  
>-T'as qu'à demander à Shika.<br>-Shika ? Il serait foutu de s'endormir dans les montagnes russes !  
>-Mais non..<br>-Oh allez, steuplaît Sasuke ! Je t'offre une barbe à papa si tu veux !  
>-Non.<br>-Deux !  
>-Non.<br>-Trois ?  
>-Non.<br>-T'as raison, je t'en aurais pas offert trois. »

[…]

« -Avoue que t'as toujours rêvé d'attraper les petits canards et de gagner un lot. Et bien aujourd'hui, en exclusivité, c'est possible !  
>-Tu me saoûles Suigetsu.<br>-Ça veut dire oui ?  
>-Non. »<p>

[…]

« -Sasuke, sérieux. C'est que t'as peur ou quoi ?  
>-Moi ?<br>-Non ton cul.  
>-Mon cul te remercie, il n'a peur de rien. (ouuh.. fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi..)<br>-SA-SU-KE. Si t'as peur dis-le.  
>-J'ai pas peur !<br>-OK, alors bien bordel. »

P.O.V. Sasuke

Je soupirai, avant de suivre mon ami aux cheveux blancs. Qu'est-ce que je fais..

Ailleurs dans le parc.

« -Mouahaha je suis trop un boss ! Ino ma chérie c'est pour toi !  
>-Merci mais ta peluche de Crazy Frog tu peux te la garder.<br>-Mais, je l'ai attrapée en un coup ! Regarde Naruto lui il est toujours engalère pour en choper une ! C'est trop dur en vrai !  
>-Efforts inutiles.<br>-J'aurais les boules si tu refuses mon cadeau..  
>-Moi à ta place j'aurais surtout les boules d'avoir dépensé 2€ dans cette merde. »<p>

P.O.V. Ino

Alala, défois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.. je soupire en sa direction, puis m'avance vers Naruto. Ils font bien la paire, tous les deux..

« -Bon allez une petite dernière. » fit-il avant d'insérer 2€ dans la machine.

« -C'est la combien ?  
>-Là c'est la dernière.<br>-Ouais ouais, mais t'en as fait combien avant ?  
>-Je sais pas, une ou deux.. »<p>

Soupir. Irrécupérables..

« -Bon, et à part ça, ça se passe comment avec Sasuke ?  
>-Bien, je crois<br>-Je comprends pas d'où sort votre amitié..  
>-Moi non plus !<br>-C'est n'importe quoi..  
>-Pire !<br>-Même mon amitié avec Sai est plus crédible !  
>-C'est clair !<br>-..Tu m'écoutes ?  
>-Hein ? Non mais là j'essaie d'attraper le Crazy Frog rose là-bas tu vois »<p>

Un vrai boulet ! Je soupire, énièmement, déprimée par le manque de maturité environnant.

« -Non sérieux, j'arrête.  
>-Ah ? »<p>

Il s'éloigne du jeu et s'approche de moi. Et me montre son sublime Crazy Frog rose. Ça m'aurait étonnée..

13hrs45, montagnes russes.

P.O.V. Sasuke

Suigetsu paye pour nous deux, avant d'avancer vers les wagons. Il grimp et je fais de même, avant de m'asseoir.

« -Trop coooool ! » s'écrit-il.

Je ne réponds pas.

« -Ça va être trop drôle ! »

Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le suivre ?

« -Hein Sasuke ? » sourit-il.

Ça va pas être drôle du tout non. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

« -Sasuke ? »

Quoi, ça se voit tant que ça que je tremble ? Je dois surtout être encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Merde, pourquoi je suis pas foutu de lui dire que j'ai le vertige..

Machines de jeux.

P.O.V. Ino

« -Franchement Kiba mon Crazy Frog est plus beau que le tien !  
>-N'importe quoi ! Il est rose, on dirait une tafiole !<br>-Le tien manque complètement d'originalité !  
>-Tu dis que de la merde ! Hein Ino, t'en penses quoi ?<br>-Ils ressemblent tous les deux à des rats morts.

-Mais Ino..  
>-En parlant de rat mort, c'est pas l'Uchiwa là-bas dans les montagnes russes ?<br>-Sasuke ?  
>-Ben ouais, il me semble. »<p>

Naruto se leva pour vérifier, et constata que c'était bien lui. Et je crois vraiment que j'ai raté un épisode, parce-que j'aurais jamais prévu une réaction pareille.

Montagnes russes.

P.O.V. Sasuke

Merde merde merde merde merde.  
>Putain je veux partir, c'est un cauchemar ! Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. La peur me paralyse entièrement.<p>

« -Je peux me mettre là ? » me demande une rousse.

Non, j'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à ma droite. Je te connais pas et je suis sûr que tu vas crier comme une poufiasse. Dégage, je veux pas de toi.  
>J'aurais aimé lui dire, mais peine perdue.<p>

« -J'en conclus que je peux.. » s'avança-t-elle.

« -Non tu peux pas ! » s'exclama un jeune, qui la poussa pour prendre sa place. Il semblait à bout de souffle, mais cria :

« -Sasuke ! »

Je sursaute j'ai les larmes aux yeux et lui aussi. Le wagon part sans qu'on n'ait eut le temps d'y penser je pleure.

Fin P.O.V. Sasuke  
>P.O.V. Naruto<p>

Je murmure rapidement son nom avant de le serrer dans mes bras, de toutes mes forces. Il passe ses bras dans mon dos et s'accroche à mon pull, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et de mon bras libre, le rapproche de moi autant que possible. Je sens des larmes rouler sur mon cou et je ne peux retenir les perles salées qui brillent aux coins de mes joues. Je sais très bien que Sasuke a le vertige.

13hrs55, arrivée.

« -Sasuke.. c'est fini, Sasuke. » chuchotai-je.

Je n'avais pas lâché Sasuke une seule seconde et continuai de le serrer contre mon torse, bien que plus tendrement.

« -Je suis vraiment désolée, je serais arrivé plus tôt on aurait eu le temps de partir.. » murmurai-je.

« -Pardonnes-moi.. »

Je me tus tandis qu'il se détachait de moi, prononçant mon prénom sur le même ton.

Je le libérai de mon emprise, à regrets. J'avais peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il m'en veuille. Puis il soupira et passa ses bras autour de mon cou, collant son front au mien.

« -Je t'en veux pas, crétin. » souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Je restai quelques secondes ainsi, à le fixer, avant de l'étreindre à nouveau de toutes mes forces. Un léger rire traversa ses lèvres, tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui à son tour. Rassuré, je souris.

« -Vous êtes mignons tous les deux hein, mais si vous voulez voir la couleur du feu d'artifice de Londres vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher. » déclara un professeur.

Je me sentis rougir en réalisant que tout le monde nous observait.  
>Ohé, c'est bon, on n'est pas PDs..<p>

« -En tout cas on a bien fait de vous loger ensemble, visiblement votre relation a grandement évolué ! » ricana Iruka.

« -Ohé c'est bon hein ! Vous avez jamais serré amicalement un ami dans vos bras ? » m'emportai-je.

« -Serré amicalement un ami dans tes bras ? Haha, t'étais là quand tu t'es jeté sur Sasuke ? (et quand t'as lâchement abandonné ton Crazy Frog rose qui t'as bien couté 20€ ?) rit Ino.

Je grognai et commençai à marcher en direction du bus. Merde je voulais juste rassurer Sasuke moi, ils sont lourds. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce petit malin même pas foutu de dire à son pote que oui, il a peur des montagnes russes, il arrivait vers moi.

« -Naruto !  
>-Quoi ? »<p>

Je m'arrêtai pour qu'il arrive à mon niveau.  
>Puis il reprit :<p>

« -Naruto, je te l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure mais je tiens à le faire ; merci.  
>-Oh, c'est rien.. » répondis-je en m'éloignant.<p>

Il me retînt en attrapant ma main, me forçant à me retourner.

« -Non, c'est pas rien Naruto. C'était affreux, et tu sais à quel point j'ai peur des montagnes russes et du vide en général. Mais grâce à tes bras j'ai pu me sentir en sécurité, grâce à ton odeur j'ai pu me concentrer sur autre chose, grâce à toi j'ai tout simplement pu oublier un instant où j'étais. Alors merci Naruto, sincèrement. »

Je restai bouche-bée. Je fixai Sasuke comme un crétin, la bouche ouverte.

« -Je remercie pas n'importe qui comme ça, alors profites-en. » rit-il en relâchant ma main.

Je retrouvai alors mon sourire et ma bonne humeur.

_Chapitre 12 : Fin._

_Bon, encore désolée pour les sublissimes références.. (Crazy Frog quoi..)  
>Ah, et puis, j'ai tilté après.. donc, on va dire que dans les montagnes russes et ben ils pouvaient bouger mdr. En fait dans ma tête je voyais pas vraiment ça comme des montagnes russes.. donc bon, ils peuvent bouger et être à 3 mdr.<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Haruna-fanfics : **haha, merci ! Oui mais on se souvient tous de ce ridicule Crazy Frog xD Mdr, oui, merci pour ta review. :)

**Erwael :** oui j'avoue que sur ce coup-là, j'aurais pas dit non non plus pour être à la place de Sasuke :3 Oui oui, lentement mais sûrement x) Ben Sasuke dit pas à Naruto qu'il a le vertige, mais ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont tout petits et il le saît, c'est tout. (: Bisous, merci de ta review ! ^-^

** Riingo-chu :** haha, merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! :) Merci merci ! La suite est là, bisous, merci de ta review !

**Chapitre 13**

14hrs45 dans le bus.

« -Comme nous l'imaginions, la circulation nous a occasionné une perte de temps mais nous sommes finalement arrivés. En descendant du bus vous vous rangerez par groupes. »

Le professeur n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, les élèves se précipitaient déjà vers l'extérieur. Un peu beaucoup d'excitation, mais elle était compréhensible. Londres en période de fêtes, un beau spectacle.

« -Bien, groupe 4, rangez-vous que je vous compte. » fit Iruka.

« -Bon vous êtes tous là apparemment, alors suivez-moi. »

Iruka guida les élèves à travers la foule, en vérifiant bien qu'il ne perdait personne. Après quelques minutes de marche, il déclara :

« -Pour le moment il n'ya pas trop de monde de ce côté, donc on va rester là. Restez bien groupés, je reviens. »

P.O.V. Ino

Confiant ce prof. Surtout vu le groupe de boulets dont il a la charge, il devrait pas. Sai a disparu on ne saît où, sans prendre la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit bien évidemment. Karin et Tayuya sont parties acheter du vernis sous prétexte que 'le vernis de Londres est trop fashion' mais bon, j'ai pas osé leur expliquer que c'était le même qu'au Japon. Et puis j'en vois par-ci par-là, qui passent et qui repassent, sans penser qu'ils pourraient se perdre. D'ailleurs je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour Gaara et Lee, parce-que je les vois plus. Enfin, je m'inquiète, façon de parler.

« -Ino-Chériiiiiiie !  
>-Hm ?<br>-Viens dans mes braaas !  
>-Hm. »<p>

Je me blottis alors contre lui et profitai de sa chaleur, parce-que quand même, il fait rarement chaud le 31 Décembre.

« -Kiba ?  
>-Ouuui ?<br>-T'as ton sac ?  
>-Évidemment, quel con n'emporterait pas son sac alors qu'on reste ici jusqu'à demain ?<p>

-Enfin, toi c'est différent ma chérie.  
>-Hm hm. On aura assez à manger pour deux ?<br>-J'espère bien. »

Merde, on va passer dix heures assis là comme des cons.

« -Sas'ke ! Viens, y'a personne là ! »

L'interpellé interrogea Naruto du regard.

« -Ben quoi ?  
>-Beh tu vas pas avec Kiba et Ino ?<br>-Je les dérangerais !  
>-Sai se pose pas cette question, lui..<br>-Ton cousin est un cas à part.  
>-Certes.. Et Gaara, Lee ?<br>-Perdus.  
>-Hein ?<br>-Ben je sais pas où ils sont en tout cas.  
>-Mh. Et..<br>-Sasuke. J'ai envie d'être avec toi. »

Le brun fixa son ami, apparemment étonné de ses paroles. Ou touché, à voir.

« -Mais si c'es pas le cas pour toi dis-le moi ! » sourit le blond.

Pour tout réponse Sasuke lui rendit son sourire, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un moment passa sans qu'ils ne parlent, puis Naruto s'allongea sur l'herbe.

« -Eh mais c'est dégueulasse, y'a des chiens qui ont fait leurs besoins ici ! » s'exclama Sasuke.

« -Tu me préviendras si j'ai une texture de couleur marron dans les cheveux tout à l'heure alors ! » rit le blond.

«-Hn. »

Finalement, le brun s'allongea à son tour, veillant à ne pas mettre son crâne n'importe où.

« -Oh mais tu es fou ! Tu sais que des chiens sont passés par là ? » s'écria Naruto.

« -Ta gueule. » répondi Sasuke en se tournant pour ne plus le voir.

« -Oh, fais pas la tête..  
>-Je fais pas la tête. »<p>

Le blond se releva pour se pencher vers Sasuke et lui sourit :

« -C'est que t'es mignon quand tu boudes ! »

Tandis que des rougeurs s'installaient sur ses joues, le brun s'exclama :

« -Tu m'énerves ! »

Le plus jeune rit doucement avant de se rallonger. Puis, il déclara à l'intention de son ami :

« -C'est bon, j'arrête.  
>-Hn.<br>-Tu peux t'allonger sur moi si tu veux.  
>-Pas besoin. »<p>

P.O.V. Naruto

Sa réponse me fit rire. En réalité, je connais Sasuke par cœur. Et tout comme je sais qu'il a le vertige, je sais que Monsieur aime le confort et la propreté.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, 10mn plus tard, je sentis un poids sur mon torse.

« -Arrête de rigoler connard. » me fit-il.

« -Excuse-moi Sasuke. » souris-je en retour.

23hrs00, Londres.

« -Aïe ! Aah sa race ça va pas de me marcher dessus comme ça ! Je suis ni un tapis ni une partie de la pelouse ! » criai-je en me relevant subitement.

La femme contre qui j'étais en train de m'énerver me fixa, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Je suis juste japonais connasse. Et j'en profite, tiens.

« -He oh la grosse vache, j'te cause ! Bouge ta graisse de là, tu me caches la vue ! Toi tu plonges dans une piscine et tu fais un tsunami ! Haha ! Tu te sens conne hein ? Ben t'as bien raison ! » criai-je.

« -What's wrong, honey ? » lui fit un homme -tout aussi gros qu'elle.

« -This little asshole thinks I don't understand japanese..  
>-Oh, how pathetic.. » répondit-il sur un ton désolé avant de s'éloigner avec elle.<p>

[…]

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer ?  
>-Naruto, c'est pas très sympa ce que tu lui as dit..<br>-Je-  
>-Quand il s'agit de critiquer vous répondez tous présents, mais par contre personne n'a été foutu de nous réveiller. »<p>

Je me retournai vers l'auteur de ces paroles, à savoir Sasuke, puis regardai mon portable pour constater qu'il était plus de 23 heures.

« -Ah mais bande de crevards !  
>-Ohé c'est bon, une heure de plus une heure de moins..<br>-Bah bien sûr ! Sans cette grosse dinde disgracieuse on dormirait toujours là !  
>-Mais vous aviez l'air si bien installés tous les deux, on voulait pas vous déranger.. »<p>

Je grognai avant de me retourner vers Sasuke. OK, notre position ne m'était pas inconfortable, mais quand même !

« -Bon ben.. bon appétît. » fit-il.

23hrs55, Londres.

« -Hey Sasuke !  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Comme on commence une nouvelle année dans 5mn, t'as pas des vœux ?  
>-Ben.. non.<br>-Mais t'es pas drôle !  
>-Ben.. non.<br>-Moi j'en ai !  
>-Hn.<br>-Enfin, j'espère qu'il m'arrivera un truc bien cette année.  
>-Genre ?<br>-Quelqu'un.. qui pourrait me rendre heureux.  
>-Hn ?<br>-Hm.. un garçon par exemple. »

Je parlais sans faire réellement attention à ce que je disais, m'adressant plus à moi-même qu'à Sasuke.

« -... TU VEUX UN BÉBÉ AVEC HINATA ? »

Je sursautai.

« -Quoi ? Mais ça va pas !  
>-Ouuf ! J'ai eu peur !<br>-T'es con.  
>-Hn, mais c'est quoi le truc alors ?<br>-Rien, laisse tomber. »

Il était 23hrs57, et les 2 minutes qui suivirent se passèrent sans la moindre parole de notre part. Puis, un cri général se fit entendre :

« -10 ! 9 ! 8 ! 7 ! 6 ! 5 ! »

À ce moment, la main de Sasuke s'avança vers la mienne, discrètement. Il la saisit alors et l'enserra, caressant mon pouce du sien. Je le fixai, tandis que les cris s'amplifiaient.

« -4 ! 3 ! 2 ! 1 ! 0 ! »

Sasuke approcha alors son visage du mien, me chuchotant un « Bonne année Naruto ». Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue, qui rosit à vue d'oeil. Je me relevai ensuite et il m'imita, gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je lui criai à mon tour un « Bonne année Sasuke ! », avant de me retourner vers le feu d'artifice. C'était le bouquet final. Ce ciel, illuminé d'explosions de couleurs, restera gravé dans ma mémoire à jamais.

00hrs46, dans le car.

« -N-Naruto-kun..  
>-Hm ? Ah, Hina-Chan ! Je suis désolé je t'ai pas trouvée tout à l'heure (en fait je t'ai pas cherchée) mais je te souhaite une très bonne année !<br>-M-merci, à toi aussi.. »

Elle s'assit alors à côté de moi pendant que le car démarrait.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien..  
>-J-je suis désolée.. même s-si, je ne devrais pas..<br>-Hina-Chan ?  
>-Je.. je te quitte Naruto-kun.<br>-HEIN ? Mais pourquoi ?  
>-N-ne t'énerves pas Naruto-kun..<br>-Non, bien sûr que non, mais pourquoi ?  
>-Tu le sais.. et, mieux que moi je crois.. »<p>

Je ne pus lâcher un mot.  
>Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait..<p>

01hrs03, salle des fêtes, Londres.

Je comprends pas comment les profs ont pu avoir une idée pareille, louer une salle pour qu'on puisse « fêter la nouvelle année comme il se doit ».. ce voyage est tout sauf scolaire.

Je rentrai alors, et découvrai une petite salle chaleureuse où boissons et gâteaux étaient déjà préparés. Les professeurs échangèrent quelques mots avec nos délégués, puis s'empressèrent de partir. Mais ils ont pas peur, de nous laisser là, seuls, toute une nuit ? On pourrait faire une partouze, casser les vitres ou encore mettre le feu.. on pourrait faire les trois même.. mais non, ils s'en foutent.

La musique était sûrement au maximum, et une piste de danse s'était créée. Je repérai quelques matelas au fond de la salle et, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, me dirigeai vers eux. J'en sortis un et me laissai tomber dessus, attendant de m'endormir. Avec leur musique du ghetto et leurs cris me rappelant ceux d'un dauphin, j'aurais probablement du mal mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« -Naruto ?  
>-Hm. »<p>

Je sais pas quelle est la personne qui vient me déranger mais elle me dérange. Et elle s'assoit en plus.

« -Ça va ?  
>-..Hm.<br>-Naruto, assieds-toi.  
>-Mais ta gueule je dors..<br>-Allez.. s'il te plaît. »

Je lui obéis alors, me frottant les yeux pour bien me réveiller.

« -Ah.. c'est toi.  
>-Qui d'autre ?<br>-Je sais pas mais je l'aurais probablement égorgé pour m'avoir réveillé.  
>-Ah, pas moi ?<br>-Non, faut croire que t'es une exception.. »

Un léger rire traversa ses lèvres, puis il reprit plus sérieusement :

« -Naruto, qu-  
>-Hinata m'a quitté.<br>-Ah.. je suis désolé. »

Un rire diabolique s'éleva dans la pièce, probablement celui de Sai.

« -Non, faut pas.. je m'en fous en fait.  
>-.. » Sasuke se tourna vers moi.<p>

« -J'ai sincèrement cru que je pourrais tomber amoureux d'elle, mais c'est jamais arrivé..  
>-Hn.. je vois..<br>-..C'est plutôt la raison qui me gêne.  
>-..C'est quoi ?<br>-Mh.. ça t'embête si je la garde pour moi ?  
>-Non, bien sûr que non Naruto. »<p>

Je me rallongeai alors, face à Sasuke qui fit de même.

« -Sasuke.. commençai-je en rapprochant mon corps du sien. Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

Pour toute réponse, il embrassa mon front. Il m'entoura ensuite de ses bras, me caressant le dos d'une main et les cheveux de l'autre.  
>Respirer son odeur, sentir sa présence et me blottir contre son torse, entouré de ses bras.. en fait, j'aime vraiment ça.<p>

_Chapitre 13 : Fin._


	14. Chapter 14

**darkmoonlady :** merci !

**Erwael :** haha, mais oui mais Hinata cache bien son jeu ! De rien (: & merci !

Désolééééééée 1000 fois pour le retard !  
>(Et aussi pour la fin du chapitre un peu.. merdique..)<br>Mais bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même ^-^' !

Excusez-moi encore aah _ ! En fait j'ai cliqué sur le document 14 mais c'était le chapitre 8.. et comme j'étais crevée après je suis allée direct me coucher, sans vérifier comme je le fais à chaque fois.. bref, veuillez m'excuser pour tout. éè

**Chapitre 14**

Mardi 02 Janvier, bus Tokyo – Konoha

P.O.V. Naruto

187, 188, 189.. perso compter les moutons ça m'endort pas.. en même temps je crois qu'à côté d'Iruka j'aurai du mal à faire dodo. Imaginez que j'ai le malheur de péter dans mon sommeil, il se fouterait de ma gueule à vie ! Alors, voilà, je suis condamné à me faire chier pendant 4h. Déjà qu'hier c'était pas la joie.. faire les bagages et tout, c'est un peu triste. Enfin ça me dérange pas de quitter cette famille légèrement à l'ouest mais.. je m'étais habitué à ma chambre avec Sasuke et.. ça va me manquer. En fait, Sasuke va me manquer. En plus tout à l'heure j'étais assis à côté de lui tranquille dans l'avion et LÀ ! SexySui débarque. SexySui c'était le nom de son adresse mail en 6è. Bref il m'a viré il m'a dit « oh mon dieu un mille-pattes humain là, sur ton siège ! » je me suis levé en criant il m'a poussé et s'est assis. Connard. Ducoup, je me suis retrouvé assis à côté de Sakura. Ah et puis c'était la fête, vu que Hinata et moi on n'est plus ensemble. Toute heureuse elle m'annonce que j'ai encore gagné leur concours débile pour meuf de 6 ans, et puis elle commence à se coller à moi et à dire de la merde. Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin, alors au lieu de lui balancer une réplique sanglante je lui ai simplement dit que j'étais PD. Elle est devenue toute blanche et elle s'est mise à trembler, je crois qu'elle s'est évanouïe mais j'en ai rien à foutre, au moins elle m'a foutu la paix. Puis Iruka est passé et je lui ai dit qu'elle avait une diarrhée colique gazeuse et que c'était pas grave. Enfin bref, ce trajet fût passionnant. Quoique toujours plus que celui-ci. Parce-qu'attention : messieurs et madame les professeurs ont fait un DIAPORAMA ! Donc là ouais on se tape un vieux diaporama de merde sur le voyage. Et puis SexySui est toujours à côté de Sasuke donc bon. Ino et Kiba se séparent jamais, Gaara et Lee non plus (ça cache des choses), Sai et Shika ont trouvé leurs comptes en se mettant à côté et.. bref, je suis à côté d'Iruka. Mais progrès : le mot « fin » apparaît sur l'écran du diaporama. Je soupire en lâchant un « c'est pas trop tôt » puis Iruka à mes côtés se met à rire. Je le regarde d'un œil sceptique en me disant qu'il est peut-être du genre à faire des mille-pattes humain quand il s'ennuie chez lui, avant de voir apparaître à l'écran : « Les petits suppléments d'Iruka ».

OK.

J'ai même pas envie de savoir ce que c'est. Enfin je regarde quand même. Bon ok cette photo est drôle. Chôji qui bouffe des chips matin, midi, soir / bus, ville, avion ok c'est pas mal. Et Karin et Sakura qui se tirent les cheveux ouais bon ok. Sai qui récite l'alphabet en turc c'est inutile mais Hinata qui rote c'est collector. Bon ok ce petit supplément était drôle, en plus il est fini et j'ai même pas été dedans, magnifique.

Mais la vérité est toute autre.

J'avais juste pas vu qu'au-dessus de « fin » c'était marqué « le meilleur pour la ». Cool. Et qu'est-ce qui apparaît alors devant tous les élèves et professeurs ?  
>Une photo de moi. Oui, moi, Naruto.<br>Qui dort, sans couverture, sur un matelas.  
>Non, pas à poil, ce soir-là dans la petite salle j'étais pas bourré. Non, j'étais dans les bras de Sasuke.<p>

[…]

« -Beh y'as des PDs dans la classe ?  
>-Pas possible, c'est Sasuke et Naruto !<br>-Ben depuis quand ils sont ensemble eux ?  
>-Naruto a pas perdu de temps !<br>-Apparemment il a un faible pour les brunes mdr »

Merci Iruka.

« -Dans le genre couples improbables ils sont pas mal tiens.  
>-Beh il était pourtant avec la cousine de Neji nan ? »<p>

..

« -Ils sont pas ensemble bordel ! »

?

« -Comme l'a dit la blondasse devant moi, j'étais encore avec lui avant-hier ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai quitté ! Merde arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, Sasuke et Naruto sont juste amis ! »

..Hinata.

« -Bah..  
>-On savait pas..<br>-Maintenant vous savez, alors foutez-leur la paix. »

Pourquoi je suis pas tombé amoureux de toi ?  
>Hinata est une fille extraordinaire. Et surtout, qui me connaît bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru.<p>

Maison de Naruto, 10hrs04. Mercredi 03 Janvier.

« -Papaaa !  
>-Naruto ! »<p>

J'allai pour le serrer dans mes bras.

« -Tu m'as manqué !  
>-Ah, toi aussi !<br>-Alors, ce voyage ?  
>-Merveilleux, j'ai plein de choses à t'raconter !<br>-J'ai hâte d'entendre ça !  
>-Mais d'ailleurs, tu travailles pas toi ?<br>-J'avais pas cours ce matin, donc je me suis dit que je pourrais accueillir mon fils !  
>-Oh cool, je vais pouvoir tout te dire maintenant alors ! Mais par contre je suis bien crevé haha !<br>-Oh te plains pas, vos profs vous laissent deux jours de vacances supplémentaires, vous reprenez que lundi !  
>-Ben encore heureux.. »<p>

Lundi 08 Janvier, 08hrs22, lycée.

Le lycée m'avait pas manqué.. dur retour à la réalité. Là j'aimerais trop prendre mon tapis volant et me casser loin.. mais j'ai pas de tapis volant. J'en demandais toujours à mes parents quand j'étais petit pour Noël, mais ils m'offraient juste des vieux tapis tout pouraves. Et je sais qu'ils avaient pas de pouvoirs parce-que le seul lieu que j'ai réussi à atteindre avec c'est l'hôpital. Et en plus ma mère gueulait partout « mais enfin mon chéri qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sauter par la fenêtre avec le tapis de la salle de bain ! » et mon père faisait des blagues vaseuses genre « bon, t'as pas pu échapper à tes soucis quotidiens mais.. t'as pu échapper à la mort, c'est déjà pas mal ! ».. et le pire, quand je suis retourné en cours et que le prof a lancé : « alors, on s'est pris pour Aladdin ? ».. tous des cons.

« -Hey blondinet !  
>-Oh, salut Kiba !<br>-Ça va ?  
>-Ouais ! Et toi ?<br>-Impec' ! Bon j'vais pisser, à tout' !  
>-Ouais ! »<p>

Mais.. il arrive le matin et il va pisser.. il a pas de chiottes chez lui ou quoi ? Bref, à la base je voulais rejoindre Sasuke mais je -ah bah tiens, il est là-bas.

J'avance donc en sa direction, ce qu'il remarque. Et.. il se casse ! Mais.. ? Il m'a vu pourtant !

Fin des cours.

Je comprends pas.. toute la journée, Sasuke m'a évité. Je lui ai pourtant rien fait ! Et puis je me trompe pas hein, parce-que même quand je l'ai appelé il m'a ignoré ! Sasuke est pas aveugle, et encore moins sourd ! Bordel, comme s'il m'avait pas assez manqué ce week-end..

Mardi 09 Janvier, 11hrs32.

Cours de mes deux, je m'en fous de la géographie putain. Moi ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi Sasuke m'ignore. Et je veux le savoir TOUT DE SUITE. Alors, avec la plus grande discrétion dont je suis capable de faire preuve, je lui fait passer un mot. Qui arrive sur sa table sans problèmes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le pousse du coude genre 'j'aipasfaitexprès'. Mais BORDEL c'est quoi le problème ? Je tape du poing sur la table. Le professeur se retourne.

« -Naruto ? »

Tout en fixant Sasuke qui lui, n'a pas pris la peine de se retourner, je réponds :

« -Exccusez-moi, j'ai cru voir un mille-pattes se promener sur ma table. »

Le professeur arque un sourcil puis se retourne, tandis que des exclamations dégoûtées résonnent dans la classe. Sasuke, lui.. il s'en fout profond. Connard.

Mercredi 10 Janvier, 18hrs39, square de Konoha.

« -Kiba !  
>-Quoi bébé ?<br>-Mais arrête de cracher partout, c'est dégueulasse !  
>-Mais, pour une fois que j'essaie de me viriliser..<br>-Je vois pas ce que ça a de viril d'être un gros porc.  
>-Ino-Chérie..<br>-T'as pas besoin de changer pour que je t'aime Kiba.

-Quoi ?  
>-T'es trop mignonne Ino-Chérie, je t'aime ! »<p>

Tandis que le brun serrait sa bien-aimée contre lui, un rire moqueur retentit.

« -S'ils sont pas mignons tous les deux..  
>-C'est sûr que toi et ta face de constipé.. c'est autre chose.<br>-Que d'amabilités en cette fraîche soirée Ino !  
>-Ouais, d'ailleurs Sai, ça me fait penser que..<br>-Oui ?  
>-Tu t'es bien planté en fait !<br>-Ah ?  
>-Ben ouais, Naruto et Sasuke se parlent même plus. »<p>

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rire diabolique qu'on entendit.

« -C'est qu'une question de temps.  
>-Permets-moi d'en douter..<br>-Crois-moi, ils peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre.  
>-Ben justement, j'ai du mal à te croire. »<p>

Il soupira, avant de déclarer qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, et de les laisser en amoureux.

« -..Tu le crois ? »

Kiba, semblant étonné par la question, lui répondit :

« -Quoi, ce fou ?  
>-Ouais, Sai, ce taré.<br>-Ben.. non ?

-Tu doutes ?  
>-Ben déjà j'aurais jamais cru qu'ils deviendraient amis..<br>-C'est sûr..  
>-Et puis bon, on a beau dire..<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Ils sont mignons tous les deux.<br>-Tu trouves ?  
>-Ouais. De toute façon je vois pas Sasuke avec quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto.<br>-Mouais. Mais Naruto ?  
>-Trop dépendant de Sasuke pour avoir une copine.<br>-Ben il a eu Hinata !  
>-Et tu crois qu'elle l'a quitté pourquoi ? Perso ça me ferait chier que t'aimes plus ton meilleur ami que moi. »<p>

_Chapitre 14 : Fin._


	15. Chapter 15

**xQuelqu'une :** merci ! ça me fait plaisir :) et pas grave pour les reviews, une de temps en temps ça me suffit ;)

**darkmoonlady :** oui comme tu dis mdr ! Merci pour ta review :)

** Lady-Lollipop : **haha, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! :3 T'inquiètes pas, vaut mieux tard que jamais ;) Mdr mais t'es folle, fallait pas le regarder le film XD !

**Riingo-chu : **haha, et bien voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^-^

Aaah je suis impardonnable ! Vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre é_è J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop ! Pardon pardon pardooon !

**Chapitre 15**

Vendredi 12 Janvier, 08hrs55

P.O.V. Naruto

C'est officiel je n'en peux plus. Putain ce foutu Uchiwa m'a évité toute la semaine ! Je sais même pas pourquoi en plus. Donc là je suis en cours de géographie avec Iruka, et j'écoute rien. Sasuke est un rang devant moi, à ma gauche (donc en diagonale). J'arrive à rien, surtout pas à me concentrer. Sasuke veut pas sortir de ma tête.

**Flash-back**

_10/10._

_Fou rire. C'est même pas drôle !_

_« -Ça fait trop bizarre de t'entendre dire 'mon mec' ! Hahaha, tarlouse  
>-Boulet, je suis hétéro c'est pour ça.<br>-Ouais j'en doute pas, allez à plus Uchiwa. »_

_Je commençai à partir.._

_« -Uzumaki ! »_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?_

_« -Joyeux anniversaire, crétin. »_

_27/10._

_« -Sai ! » crièrent-ils de concert._

_L'interpellé n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner que deux furies se mirent à courir vers lui._

_« - ?  
>-OH PUTAIN JE VAIS PAS TE RATER !<br>-D'OÙ L'UCHIWA ET MOI ON SORT ENSEMBLE !  
>-PETIT TROUFION, TU VAS COMPRENDRE LA DOULEUR ! »<em>

_[…]_

_« -Ah.. t'es pas Sai ?  
>-Ben.. désolé mec, on t'a confondu je crois.. hahaha.. »<em>

_Les deux jeunes se regardèrent d'un œil complice, avant de détaler à toute vitesse._

**Flash-back : fin**

Cette époque me paraît si lointaine.. pourtant elle l'est pas tellement. Mais c'est peut-être parce-que maintenant on s'appelle par nos prénoms, haha. Et ce voyage.. je préfère même pas y penser. C'était tellement parfait. Mais merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il m'ignore comme ça ?

« -Vous penserez à bien noter le contrôle donc.. »

Pourquoi ?

« -La semaine prochaine, vendredi.. »

Je veux pas perdre le lien qu'on a tissé ensemble !

« -Il portera donc sur la leçon que nous venons d'achever.. »

Je refuse que ça se finisse comme ça !

« -Ainsi que les précédentes. »

Je refuse que ça se finisse tout court !

« -Hey, Naruto ! Y'a contrôle la semaine pro ! » me chuchota mon voisin.

« -Mais..  
>-Quoi ?<br>-Mais je m'en brânle putain ! » m'exclamai-je.

J'ai pas fait gaffe mais j'ai crié.  
>Je suis dans la merde.<p>

« -Qu'y a-t-il, Naruto ? » me fit Iruka.

Alors un peu plus, un peu moins..

« -Il y a que j'en ai marre, voilà ! À quoi tu joues Sasuke bordel ? J'en peux plus putain ! Alors je vais faire ce que j'ai jamais osé faire et tout te balancer dans la gueule ! T'es chiant ! T'es égoïste ! T'es prétentieux ! Tu souris jamais ! Tu m'énerves ! Le jour où on est allés à la piscine, en vrai je voulais te dire merci mais rien que ça j'ai pas osé le faire ! Et bordel là je passe pour un con mais j'arrête pas de repenser à tous ces moments avec toi, tout ce qu'on a partagé en quelques mois ! Nos éclats de rire, entre autres parce-que j'avais emmené Hinata voir Saw, ou encore parce-que regarder Crows Zero avec toi c'est trop drôle ! Nos colères, comme quand Sai a dit qu'on finirait ensemble, et quand personne nous avait réveillés pour bouffer au nouvel an ! Nos peurs, comme la famille Brendley, ou les montagnes russes pour toi ! Nos pleurs, avec cette chambre de fou et ce film inhumain ! J'y repense tout le temps, parce-que ces moments, c'était les meilleurs de ma vie ! Et ça me manque, Sasuke ! Ça me manque, de plus me retrouver par terre au réveil et toi à poil dans le lit ! Parce-que bordel, qui a été là, pendant ce voyage ? Pour sécher mes larmes, me calmer ? Me bercer pour que j'arrive à dormir ? Qui m'a murmuré ces mots, pour que ma peur s'échappe ? Toi, Uchiwa, encore et toujours toi.. alors explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu m'évites. T'es chiant, égoïste, prétentieux, tu souris jamais, tu m'énerves. Et je suis amoureux de toi. »

[…]

Gros blanc.

Et vu la tronche d'interloqué que Sasuke tire, j'aurais pas ma réponse tout de suite. Alors autant que j'me casse à l'infirmerie, de toute façon je suis crevé..

09hrs12, infirmerie.

Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui balancer tout ça.. en plein cours en plus.. qu'est-ce que les autres vont dire maintenant ? Quoique, les autres.. je m'en fous pas mal mais.. Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser lui ? C'est un coup à ce qu'il me reparle plus jamais.. je songe à aller m'enterrer suite à cette journée, je crois que ce sera plus pratique comme ça.

Les minutes passent vraiment lentement. J'aimerais bien sortir mais.. je peux pas. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Hé mais je suis vraiment pas malin. Si je sors, Sasuke va m'insulter. De tafiole de merde ou quelque chose du genre. Ou si ça se trouve il va me frapper. Ou les deux ? Si ça se trouve il va ramener un gang et ils vont tous me casser la gueule. En m'insultant. Je suis condamné à rester enfermé dans l'infirmerie pour toujours alors ?

..Je crois que des heures sont passées. J'ai plus trop la notion du temps en fait.. bah tant pis, au moins s'ils viennent tous me tuer, je mourrais en ayant dit à Sasuke tout ce que j'avais à lui dire ! Voilà. Oui. Je vais m'en convaincre.

[toc toc]

AAAAH. Ça y est la guerre débute, quelqu'un vient me péter le crâne !

« -Salut l'infirmière est pas là repasse plus tard !  
>-Je suis-<br>-Je te laisserai pas me casser la gueule !  
>-..Te casser la gueule ? ..je suis-<br>-Mais je m'en fous de qui tu es je viens de te dire que l'infirmière est pas là !  
>-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de l'infirmière c'est toi que je viens voir crétin ! »<p>

[…]

« -Ah.. c'est toi..  
>-Hn, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?<br>-Euh.. pour me casser la gueule ?  
>-Ben.. non.<br>-Ah.. ben entre alors. »

Sasuke (car oui, c'était lui) entra alors dans la petite pièce, et avança près du lit où j'étais allongé.

« -Naruto, je.. »

?

« -Je t'..  
>-Tu ? »<p>

« -Je..  
>-Tu quoi ? »<p>

« -Je t'apporte les cours que t'as manqué en fait.  
>-Ah.. ben cool, merci.<br>-D'ailleurs, Iruka a dit que.. qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Euh.. ben je m'en vais, je suis rétabli. »<p>

« Je, je, je t'.. je t'APPORTE LES COURS QUE T'AS MANQUÉ. »

Connard.

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

Le blond, mal à l'aise et déçu, préféra s'en aller en se disant que c'était le moment ou jamais. Les cours, le contrôle.. ce genre de choses lui importaient vraiment peu face à la situation. Il ne l'avait pas frappé, ni insulté. Mais pour autant, rien n'allait changer. Sasuke allait juste faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. C'était déjà ce qu'il faisait.

« -Ah mais euh, Iruka.. »

Naruto, passablement énervé (surtout très irrité) se retourna :

« -Iruka QUOI ?  
>-Ben, Iruka a dit que, que.. eh mais pars pas !<br>-Tu me saoûles Sasuke. » fit-il en reprenant son chemin.

« Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu m'insultes. » pensa-t-il.

« -Pars pas OH !  
>-Et pourquoi ?<br>-Mais parce-que !  
>-Parce-que quoi ?<br>-Je te dis de pas partir donc tu pars pas !  
>-Tu me prends pour qui à la fin ?<br>-Pour un mec qui me saoûle grave !  
>-Parce-que tu crois que tu me saoûles pas peut-être ? Je suis pas à tes ordres ! Je suis pas ton chien, Mr Uchiwa !<br>-J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais ! T'es chiant toi aussi, tu sais ?  
>-Moins que toi ! Laisse-moi partir !<br>-Non !  
>-Sasuke je vais finir par te frapper si tu me laisses pas passer !<br>-J'aimerais bien voir ça !  
>-Ah ouais ? Avec plaisir connard ! »<p>

Le blond s'avança alors rapidement, levant déjà son poing en direction du visage de Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas le frapper. Il ne voulait pas abîmer son visage, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais pourtant, dans quelques secondes à peine son poing cognerait son ami. Il sentait déjà les larmes se former dans ses yeux, il se voyait déjà courir chez lui en se répétant qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin. Naruto frappa Sasuke.

« -S.. Sasuke, je.. »

C'était trop tard. Il l'avait frappé, les rougeurs sur la joue du brun en témoigneraient pendant encore quelques jours. Il avait tout gâché. À ce point-là, Sasuke ne voudrait même plus de son amitié.

« -À mon tour. »

Le ton froid qu'avait employé son ami, ou plutôt ancien ami, confirmait définitivement les dernières pensées du blond. Il ne bougea pas, acceptant son sort. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux. Il le méritait. Sasuke leva à son tour son bras droit, le poing serré. Naruto pleurait finalement. Silencieusement, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Le brun avança alors son poing, de plus en plus proche du visage de son camarade. 1, 2, 3. Il passa alors son bras dans la nuque de Naruto, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Son deuxième bras vint rapidement enlacer la taille de son blond.

« -..Sasuke ? »

« -Je.. » il soupira.  
>« -Je suis désolé Naruto. Je.. je croyais que ce qu'avait dit Hinata dans le car, c'était ce que tu lui avais dit. Et, enfin.. que pour toi, je ne resterai éternellement qu'un ami. Alors.. je t'ai évité, pour m'éviter à moi de souffrir. Je suis désolé Naruto, tellement désolé.. je voulais pas te faire de mal. »<p>

Le blond, soulagé de ce retournement de situation qu'il n'espérait plus, enlacea le brun à son tour. Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira, heureux.

« -Haha.. Abruti !  
>-C'est toi, crétin..<br>-Recommence pas ou je vais encore te frapper !  
>-Hey, sans déconner, tu m'as fait mal.. »<p>

Immédiatement, le blond s'éloigna de son ami, passant une main sur sa joue.

« -Ah, oui, désolé ! Je voulais pas mais.. désolé. C'est parti et puis je pouvais plus m'arrêter..  
>-Je t'en veux pas.<br>-..Hm, t'es sûr ?  
>-Mais oui Naruto. Je t'ai fait mal moi aussi. Alors je le méritais.<br>-Peut-être pas non plus..  
>-Sinon je t'aurais arrêté, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »<p>

Un rire léger traversa les lèvres du blond, tandis qu'il repassait ses bras autour des hanches de Sasuke. Ce dernier remonta ses mains sur son visage, et en profita pour caresser ses joues, attendri. Ses yeux plus bleus que le ciel d'Uluru, ses lèvres fines et roses, son visage aux traits parfaits.. le brun n'avait qu'une envie. Et plus aucune raison de se retenir.  
>Tendrement, il approcha son visage de celui de Naruto et effleura ses lèvres. Le blond lui répondit d'abord timidement tout en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille, puis le baiser jusque-là hésitant se transforma en un échange passionné. C'est finalement à contre-coeur que les deux adolescents se séparèrent, la fin de leur échange occasionnant le retour d'une étreinte des plus sincères.<p>

« -Je t'aime Sasuke.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Prétentieux..  
>-Égoïste, chiant, énervant, froid..<br>-Oui, ben, hein je-  
>-Mais surtout amoureux. »<p>

Le blond parut étonné des mots de son brun, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

« -De toi. Je t'aime aussi tu sais. »

[...]

« -..Vas-y, refais-la pour voir.. »

Il soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je t'aime mon ange. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond écarquilla les yeux et de jolies teintes coquelicot prirent place sur ses joues.

« -Sasuke !  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ? » rit-il.<br>« -Dis pas des trucs pareils !  
>-Haha, excuse-moi mon amour.<br>-..Puisque ça t'amuse tant, tu voudrais bien faire un truc pour moi ?  
>-Mh.. faut voir. Mais je suppose que oui. »<p>

17hrs36, fin des cours.

P.O.V. Naruto

La journée est finalement passée sans que je ne l'aperçoive ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir cherchée ! Cette foutue-OH MON DIEU C'EST ELLE

« -Sas'ke !  
>-Tu l'as trouvée ?<br>-Ouais ! »

MOUAHAHA ! Go ! Je jubile d'avance.

« -Sakura-chaaan ! » m'écriai-je en courant vers elle.  
>« -Naruto-sama ? » s'illumina la touffe rose.<br>« -Ça va ?  
>-O-oui, mieux que jamais !<br>-Oh tant mieux alors !  
>-Et toi ? » s'excita-t'elle.<br>« -Oh, moi, je-  
>-Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mon amour, mais je pars. On se voit demain ?<br>-Évidemment Sasuke, quelle question. »

Il sourit alors, avant d'attraper mes hanches et de m'embrasser on ne peut plus langoureusement. Moi, sadique ?

« -À demain alors.  
>-Oui, bonne soirée mon cœur. »<p>

Il partit ensuite, me laissant avec Sakura.

« -Désolé Saku ! Tu disais ? » repris-je, tout sourire.  
>« -Tu.. Sasuke.. il t'a.. vous avez..<br>-Mh ? Sasuke ? Ah oui, on est ensemble. C'est trop cool non ?  
>-Trop.. cool ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.<br>« -Haha, bon je vais devoir y aller Sakura-chan, à bientôt ! »

Ça c'est pour le retour dans l'avion avec toi, bam ! Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Sasuke maintenant, aux dernières nouvelles on part en même temps puisqu'on prend le même bus. D'ailleurs, Ino nous rejoignit.  
>Une fois dans le bus, elle s'exclama :<p>

« -Je vous ais vuuus ! »

Je lançai un regard à Sasuke, qui répondit :

« -Ben on comptait pas se cacher.  
>-D'un autre côté si vous comptiez le faire c'est foiré.<br>-C'est clair.  
>-..Et dire que Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa sont ensemble.. mon dieu..<br>-Ben quoi ?  
>-Rien. Absolument rien. Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. »<p>

À cette remarque, Sasuke sourit et je fis de même en la remerciant du compliment.

« -Par contre, ton cousin.. vraiment un spécimen étrange..  
>-On peut plus rien pour lui.<br>-En attendant il avait raison sur toute la ligne.. »

[…]

« -Pas faux.  
>-Oh, c'est mon arrêt. Bon ben, à bientôt les tourtereaux, passez un bon week-end.<br>-Merci Ino, toi aussi. »

Fin P.O.V. Naruto

Une fois descendue du bus, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le square où se trouvaient déjà Sai et Kiba.

« -INO ! » fit ce dernier.  
>« -Quoi ?<br>-SASUKE ET NARUTO !  
>-Oui ben je sais. »<p>

Un rire machiavélique retentit, couvrant la voix de la jeune blonde.

« -Et qui est-ce qui, une fois de plus, a raison ?  
>-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.<br>-Quelle mauvaise foi ! Là tu serais sencée me baiser les pieds !  
>-C'est ça ouais !<br>-Mouahaha, ta réaction me peine !  
>-C'est toi qui me fait de la peine, espèce de trou du cul.<br>-Tu pourrais au moins reconnaître que 'L'amour entre rivaux' est un livre fiable.  
>-Je reconnaîtrai rien du tout.<br>-C'est fort dommage. Enfin, peu m'importent tes propos ; la vérité est là. Tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est le bon- »

« Le bonheur de mon cousin, niania » pensa Ino.

« -usage que j'en ferai ! » finit Sai.  
>« -Mouahaha, je suis vraiment trop fort. Félicitations, Sai. Tu as encore eu raison. »<p>

P.O.V. Ino

Mon dieu ce mec est fou. Et ça je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu, sans livres sur lesquels m'appuyer. Alors MERDE hein.

« -Une dernière chose, ma chère Ino..  
>-Hm ?<br>-À mon avis, mon humble avis tant de fois donné à tort..  
>-Quoi ? » soupirai-je, désespérée.<br>« -Kiba, le mec qui te sert de copain..  
>-Hm ?<br>-Il est du même bord que ce fameux blondinet qui sort avec mon cousin. »

« Yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte.. c'est OK. Ino flippe maintenant. Non mais, sérieusement.. t'es dieu Sai ! »

_Chapitre 15 : Fin._

_**Éternels Rivaux : Fin.**_

Voili voilou, c'est la fin ! J'espère que c'est pas trop rapide ou inattendu.. inattendu je pense un peu, mais je veux pas que ça paraîsse bâclé ou quoi, j'avais pas prévu de faire une looongue fic donc bon. Alors je vous remercie pour tout, vraiment, je pensais pas avoir autant de reviews positives et encourageantes, ça m'a vraiment fait très trèèès plaisir ! Écrire cette fic, lire vos reviews, c'était vraiment des bons moments pour moi. J'espère que de votre côté, vous aurez aussi passé d'agréables moments à lire cette.. cette étrange fan fic haha, enfin j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Maintenant je reviendrai de temps en temps avec des OS ou MF, avant de revenir (mais dans plus longtemps) avec une autre fiction ! :) Je vous remercie encore tous énormément, pour tout ! Vous m'avez donné envie de continuer à écrire et publier ici, donc je le ferai sans faute. :) Encore merci, et à bientôt !


End file.
